


Your Small Hand in Mine

by Purplecat7



Series: The Iron Mother Hen, Captain Guard Dog, and Teenage Spider [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Memory Loss, Overprotective Parents, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecat7/pseuds/Purplecat7
Summary: After years trapped in a HYDRA facility, Peter finally manages to escape.One problem.He has no idea who he is or where he came from. So obviously the only place to go is New York City.(**ORIGINAL SUMMARY** No father deserves to see their child strung up like some sick science experiment.)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 “You want me to believe her?”

“Tony…”

“No Steve! She is one of the most devious women I've ever met, and you think I should believe her when she suddenly appears demanding money because I apparently sired her kid?”

Steve places a hand on the other man's arm trying to calm him as he looks into his eyes. “Tony, I am not suggesting you place your trust in her hands. You forget I was around when you were still in your playboy ways; I know this woman. All I’m saying is that you shouldn't just brush this off. What if he really is your son?”

“What then Steve?” Tony snaps, “What do I do then? I’m no father figure; I don't know how even to begin to act like a dad let alone be one. So what am I supposed to do if he is mine? Huh? What then!?”

Gently cupping his cheeks, Steve says, “I don't know.”

Tony laughs hollowly, “then it’s hopeless if the great Captain America doesn't have an answer.”

“This is why we have to talk to her and get a test done, because Tony,” Steve says urgently, “If she's anything like I remember then she should not have a child, yours or not.”

Searching the blond's eyes Tony finally sighs quietly and rests his forehead against his husbands, “Alright Steve, you win. I’ll call her and set up a meeting.”

* * *

_“Congratulations sir. The results show you are the father of Peter.”_

The world fell out from under his feet.

* * *

“I won’t let you take him from me! He is mine! I haven't worked so damn hard to have you come to snatch him away.”

“Olivia quit it; you’re only embarrassing yourself. It's over, and the custody has already been signed over to me.”

Teeth bared in a vicious snarl the woman clings to the screaming baby tighter as she tries to disappear into the corner she has squeezed into.

“You were just supposed to give me the money to keep quiet about him!” She cries, “You weren't supposed to want him!”

Steve eases forward a step with a soothing palm outstretched, worry for the baby etched into his features, “Why wouldn't Tony want his own son?”

“I don't even want him! He’s just an easy way to get money!” She resorts to sobbing with the baby as her eyes spit fire at the billionaire standing in her small living room, “You don't like kids! You hate them because you know how awful you'll be as a parent! I'll keep him and make sure he's fed as long as you make sure I live comfortably!”

“I know I won't be a good parent Olivia,” Tony narrows his eyes as he advances towards the frantic woman expression dark, “but at least I know I’ll be better than you.”

Screaming in a fury Olivia in a last desperate attempt tries to dodge past the men only to be snagged around the waist by Steve as Tony awkwardly grabs the baby. When the baby leaves her arms, she instantly falls limp in Steve's arms as she sobs.

Eyes wide in panic Tony awkwardly arranges the crying baby as he makes rushed shushing sounds.

“Hey, hey no it's alright. It's alright,” Tony whispers as he tries to gently rock the baby -his son- into a calmer state, panic at the fact he is holding an actual baby flooding him. “Everything's ok buddy, everything's ok, shhh shhh.”

Brown eyes blink up at him from a chubby tear-stained face, loud wails turning into soft whimpers. Gulping and shooting a petrified glancing in his husband's direction as he ushers Olivia into the bedroom he looks back into the babies face. If he looked, he could see similarities between himself and the child in his arms. The same sturdy nose, thin lips, soft face. It was like looking at one of his baby photos. It was unnerving how quickly he could feel a bond building between him and his son. When a small warm hand gently tapped onto his cheek to clutch awkwardly, Tony felt as if a tsunami of warmth had washed through him.

He was completely screwed.

* * *

He didn't cry for two weeks.

Steve ended up having someone come to the tower to look over Peter, but the doctor found nothing wrong. He left the tower with the words, “Maybe he is finally in an environment where he doesn't feel like he has to cry.”

But that couldn't be right. Babies cried, it's what they do. They are hungry, and they let you know by crying, diaper needs changed? They cry. Frightened by noise and in need of comfort? They cry. Peter had not even pulled a sad face since leaving his mother's house. It was unnerving.

Tony wasn't sure how to feel about the baby in general. His first instinct was to run as fast and far as possible in the other direction, but every time he felt himself tensing with the intention of actually doing it he would look over and see wide brown eyes watching him. He couldn't be more than a few feet from Peter like there was some chain holding them together. He had even started doing his work from the rocking chair in the nursery during Peters naps so he would be there if he were needed. When he felt the need for sleep, he would carry Peter into their room where he could sleep in a bassinet set up next to the bed.

They spent the first two weeks in a sense of peaceful unease. It was difficult to introduce a baby into their lifestyle especially when one of them had previously been extremely against any children. They were doing well all things considered the only thing they found themselves unable to ‘fix’ was the crying. Steve at least wouldn't be so worried if he made any sound, but Peter stayed silent and watchful, not even a mumble passing his lips. It wasn't natural for a baby to be so quiet. He was on the verge of having another doctor come in and give a second opinion when it finally happened.

Tony had been resting in the rocking chair in Peters line of vision like always when his phone rang. Upon seeing Fury's name, he knew it wouldn't be a quiet conversation and reluctantly made his way from the room. The piercing wail that followed him out froze the blood in his veins and in less than a second he was back by the crib and scooping the screaming baby into his arms.

“What's wrong? Hey no, no none of that buddy come on now,” gently rocking the baby now clinging to him for dear life Tony rushes out of the room to find his husband only to run into him as he rushes into the nursery.

“What happened? Is Peter ok?” Grabbing Tony by the shoulders, he tries to catch a glimpse of the whimpering boy whose face is buried in Tony’s shoulder.

“He just started crying out of nowhere! I didn't even do anything I swear! I was leaving the room to answer fury's call.” The man looked on the verge of tears as he clutched the baby to his chest, “I don't even have to do anything to be a bad parent. Dammit, Steve, I told you this was a bad idea!”

Starting to protest Steve pauses as he processes what was just said. “He… He didn't start crying until you were trying to leave?”

“As soon as I left he cried. I’m not cut out for this Steve.”

Lips pursing Steve slowly holds out his arms, “Let me hold him.”

“You probably should from now on, I honestly can't believe it. I don't even do anything, and he already hates me-”

“Leave the room.”

Brows furrowing in shock Tony squints his eyes at his husband as he cradles the once again silent baby. Red rimmed hooded eyes are once again staring at him from the super soldier's arms.

“Did you just tell me to leave?”

“I want to test something. Just go stand outside where we can see you.”

Pursing his lips, Tony narrows his eyes suspiciously before tentatively stepping out of the room where he hurries off to the right.

In an instant, Peter is crying again making distressed gurgles. Tony is embarrassed by the speed in which he returns into the room and takes Peter back into his arms.

Chuckling at his husband's lost look, Steve envelopes him into a hug, careful not to crush the baby in between them. “Tony, don't you see? He started crying because he couldn't see you. He doesn't hate you he doesn't want you even to leave his sight.”

Blinking slowly as he thinks that over, Tony cant help the small frown on his face. “Why would he care?”

“He loves you Tony. You rescued him from a stressful situation, and now you are giving him so much care and love, even if you don't even realize it. Do you think a bad parent would stay with their child day and night to make sure they're always here if they are needed?”

Tony opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by a small chubby hand gently grabbing his face. Lowering his eyes, he finds Peter wearing a gummy smile as he coos nonsense and gently pats his face as if comforting him.

Sighing through his nose, Tony finally decides to stop fighting it and let his instincts guide him. If he screwed up somehow doing this parenting thing at least, he had Steve to set him straight.

* * *

_One year later_

“Uncle Clint is here!”

“Uncle Clint! Uncle Clint!”

“Hey slow down buddy!” Steve cautions as he trails after the toddling boy ready to catch him at a moments notice.

Tony smirks as he watches his sons excitement and can't help but marvel again at how advanced he is. At just four months Peter had already learned to crawl skillfully, and now at a year old, he was well on his way to learning to walk. He was able to go for a short while but would inevitably crash and burn if he tried for too long. What shocked tony the most was when he had started talking. After breaking Peter of his habit of needing to have Tony in his line of sight at all times (and breaking Tony's need to be near Peter at all times), they started to leave Peter in his room at night. After laying him down and Both Steve and Tony giving him goodnight cuddles and kisses Tony had been leaning in to shut the door after having the light switched off when he heard the soft voice calling to him.

“Dada, dah-da.”

Of course, after that Tony was so overwhelmed with emotions that he hadn't been able to leave Peters side that night and Steve let Peter sleep with them and gracefully didn't comment on the silent tears on Tony's face.

So naturally, when the next week Peter called Steve papa Tony didn't comment on the super soldiers shaking shoulders as he hugged the young boy.

Now he was practically a pro at talking. It was all the kid did. He would chatter all day, and if he ever came across a word he didn't necessarily know he would merely make some weird noise in place of the word.

Once he was trying to ask for his favorite blanket -which had been in the dryer at the time- and he didn't know the word for dryer, so he said, “Daddy when will the dreumhado be done with my blankie?”

It was hysterical, and Tony had JARVIS save the recordings and put it into a file he had for these moments.

The rest of the team was shocked to hear about the newest addition to their family at first, but as soon as they met the baby boy, they were captured by his innocent eyes. Natasha liked to pretend she was indifferent towards him but Steve saw the way her eyes would soften when he would toddle towards her babbling about some nonsense he had seen. Clint had been ecstatic at the prospect of a little kid he would be able to pass on his vast knowledge of pranks and jokes. Thor had crowed his congratulations on Tony successfully planting his sperm into a woman to grow into a beautiful young lad and had also had his big heart stolen by the young boy.

The only person who struggled with the introduction of a child into their life was Bruce.

He never wanted to be left alone with Peter and flat out refused to hold him. He was terrified that Peter would tug on his hair a little too hard or accidentally draw out the Hulk in some way and then he would hurt or god forbid kill Peter. He wouldn't risk a little boys life, especially not Tony and Steve's boy.

Sometimes life likes to force you out of your comfort zone.

After Tony and Steve had gotten more comfortable with Peter and Peter got more comfortable with them and living in a new place they decided they would have a date night once a month, so they were not ruled by their new roles as parents. They weren't complaining by any means it was just lovely to have some time to themselves. Since Thor was generally away in Asgard, babysitting duties fell to Clint or Natasha (since Bruce wouldn't be left alone with Peter). Clint always volunteered but Tony didn't trust him to be mature so he would always ask Natasha to watch Clint watching Peter.

It was on a date night that Tony and Steve’s worst nightmare happened.

They were relaxing at their table with a piece of cake between them when an alarm sounded from both of their phones. It was an alert they had set up to go off on all of the Avengers phones in case something ever happened at the Tower. Both men had been up and out of the door in a heartbeat, a pile of hundred dollar bills thrown haphazardly across their table.

* * *

“Bruce, listen to me,” Natasha soothes, “I know that you are scared, but I need you to do this for me. I have to go and see what set the alarm off and Clint is going to go through the vents to check the upper half of the tower. Neither of us can take Peter, and you are the only other person here. You have to watch him.”

“What if the big guy comes out?” Bruce panics as he looks at the boy clinging to Natasha, “I can't control him, Nat. Most of the time I don't even remember what happens when I am him. This is the perfect situation for him to come out. I can't.”

“You have to.”

She forced Peter into his arms, and she grabbed his face in her hands as she looked at him sternly. “Nothing is going to happen Bruce. You won't change, and you won't hurt Peter. Living in fear of Hulk is not something you can keep doing. You have to overcome this so you can live without all of this anxiety.”

Those were the words she left him with as she disappeared out of the lab, the massive doors sealing shut behind her.

“Uncle Bruce?” a small voice whispers from where Peter's head is lying against his shoulder.

Squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to calm down Bruce answers with a shaky, “Yeah buddy?”

“Is the bad people coming for me?”

“No buddy, no,” he soothes as he stands from the chair he had been sitting in to retreat further into the room to have less of a chance of being seen if someone were to get to them. “Someone just tried to visit the tower without asking, so Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint have to go ask them to leave.”

Peter hums and snuggles into Bruce’s arms further as he stares intently at the lab's doors. They fall into a natural silence after that the only noise in the room is their steady breaths. The longer he can hold the boy and not even feel a slight stir from the big guy the more Bruce finds himself relaxing. Maybe he actually can be around Peter. Nat was right he couldn’t always live in fear-

The doors exploded in.

* * *

“Natasha?! Where is Peter,” Tony demands as he slams through the doors of the tower his hand held out in front of him with a gauntlet of the iron man suit fired up.

“I left him with Bruce- and wait let me finish before you yell at me,” Natasha snaps cutting of the words about to spill from Tony's lips, “Bruce was the only one able to watch him. If someone is in the tower Clint and I are the only ones capable of fighting them unless you wanted us to unleash the Hulk in your living room.”

“What's going on then?” Steve questions anxiously as the three of them run to the elevator, “Is there anyone in the tower? Why is the alarm going off?”

Calling to JARVIS to take them to the labs Natasha leans back against the elevator wall with crossed arms. “I checked the bottom half of the tower, and I didn't run into anyone. I haven't heard from Clint yet, but he knows to contact me if he runs into anything, so he most likely hasn't either.”

“So what, someone tried to break in and then got cold feet when they realized the tower wasn't empty?”

“Let's hope we are that lucky,” Tony grumbles.

“Sirs, there has been an explosion on the laboratory floors. I have lost surveillance in lab 15, but the hallway camera shows a group of men entering the lab. I no longer have elevator access to this floor- rerouting to the floor underneath” JARVIS’s calm voice alerts.

Blood running cold Tony stiffens and shoves his way out of the doors the second they crack open, feet carrying him towards the stairs rarely used.

This was why he couldn't have anything. It always went to shit. The only reason Steve was able to survive around him was that he was an actual super soldier. Now his baby boy was in danger.

“Tony wait!” Steve yells grabbing the billionaires arm a second before he can burst through the door leading to the labs. “We need to have some kind of a plan. Our child is in there with bad men but more importantly the Hulk. If Bruce lost control, we can’t run in there in a fury and work the Hulk up even more.”

“I can't just leave Peter in there with him either! There isn't time for plans; Hulk would kill him in a second!”

Jerking out of his husbands hold he shoves open the door and ignores the painful clench in his chest around his arc reactor as he sprints for the smoking doorway of lab 15. A second before he reaches the door a body flies out of the doorway and hits the wall with a sickening crunch. Skidding to a stop, Tony stares wide-eyed into the ominous looking lab.

“Hulk is definitely in there Steve,” Tony whispers in the sudden silence of the hall, “Why is he so quiet? He is never quiet.”

Natasha moves slowly to the doorway and quietly eases her way in muttering over her shoulder, “No sudden movements and keep calm. We do not need to add more stress to this situation.”

Tony glances at his husband before nodding and following Natasha into the lab praying that his son would be ok.

It was entirely in ruins. The initial explosion probably caused most of the damage, but there was some Hulk caused damage as well if the bodies on the floor were anything to go by. Leaning down to check for pulses Natasha finds that they all seem to be only knocked out.

“When has Hulk ever not gone for a kill?” Tony whispers.

Steve's response is cut off when all three of them notice the dark mass in the back of the room curled in the corner. Holding up a hand to signal for silence, Steve slowly eases his way forward as Natasha moves on silent feet to find the syringe filled with a sedative to knock the Hulk out, Bruce made sure every room had at least one.

Holding his breath, Tony slowly advances on Hulk where he is curled in the back, desperate eyes looking for any sign of Peter being hurt.

Steve clears his throat softly when they are about ten feet from Hulk and calls out in a soothing voice, “Hey big guy, are you alright? Where’s Peter?”

A low rumbling growl is their response, and both men stiffen when Hulk turns to glare at them from over his shoulder. He seemed to be curled over something, and he didn’t want it taken from him. Images of a ripped apart Peter flash before Tony's eyes and panic crawls its way up his throat as he takes a threatening step forward. “Where. Is. My. Kid. I know you can understand me, so you better give me Peter now.”

Holding out his hand covered by the iron man gauntlet which glows threateningly. Hulk snorts in seeming amusement before he turns back around, so his back is all that visible.

“Did you not hear me?! Where is my kid!”

“Puny boy is fine.”

The gruff voice shocks them all -up until now everyone assumed the Hulk couldn't speak- but the words cause relief to flood through Tony as he steps forward again, “Please where is he?”

Grunting, Hulk slowly turns until he is facing them, allowing them to see Peter perched on one of Hulks knees, back to them as he stares in wonder up at the green beast.

“Oh thank god,” Steve whispers.

Turning around Peter grins brightly when he sees his parents, and he waves excitedly. “Daddy, Papa! Look at Uncle Bruce! He’s so cool!”

After that is took a little bit of negotiating to get Hulk to let Peter crawl off his lap so he could come to his worried parents to be checked over. After waving to Peter when the boy smiles at him, Hulk gives control back to Bruce slowly shrinking until Bruce is laying sprawled across the dirty floor in tattered clothes. Natasha gives him a lab coat to cover up in, and everyone calms him down and assures that nothing had happened when he turned into the hulk. Bruce had been devastated at first, thinking he had hurt Peter, but when the boy had been placed in his lap as he chattered excitedly about how cool he was, he felt something ease inside him, and everything was ok again.

* * *

_Four years later_

“Underoos, it's time to get up,” Tony calls soothingly to his five year old, his mess of hair barely visible from under the blankets. Every morning was spent this way. Tony would be coaxed awake by his husband, and then he would tumble from the bed half asleep to rouse their son.

If Tony was difficult to wake up, Peter was impossible. The young boy would barely stir at his father's voice, and when it did filter through to him, he would whine pitifully and burrow deeper into his Iron Man blankets. Most mornings Tony would crack and scoop his baby up into his arms, sheets and all, and carry him out to the living room where the smell of pancakes would waft out. Then Peter would slowly join the land of the living and stumble to his seat and the table where he chugged his juice like Tony with his coffee.

This morning wasn’t any different, and after settling his still slumbering boy onto the couch, he made his way groggily to the kitchen where he could see his large coffee cup waiting for him. He moaned wantonly as the smell of rich coffee flooded his nose, and the hot steam from the coffee warmed his face. His first gulp was the perfect temperature, so he wasn’t scalded, but he was still filled with radiant heat. There wasn’t much in the world that could make him as happy as coffee did, aside from Peter and Steve.

Speaking of Steve…

Tony glances at him over the rim of his coffee cup appreciatively as he shifts in front of the oven, a cute baby blue apron tied around his neck and waist. Steve hums contentedly as he leans back to slide a pancake onto an awaiting plate before spooning some more batter into the pan.

“God Steve, can you be any more of a clichéd mother?”

Steve hums mirthfully as he removes the pan from the stove top, that automatically switches off, before turning to accept Tony into his arms where he snuggles sleepily.

“Are you purring right now?”

“Mm, no” Tony murmurs sleepily.

The hands that run through his hair to scratch at his scalp causes him to moan in pleasure as he melts further into the embrace. His wonderful husband knew exactly where to scratch and where to rub on his sensitive head.

Tony has no idea how long they stood there merely enjoying each others presence, or how long they would have stayed there had they not heard a genuinely pitiful mewl from the living room. Both instantly switched to parent mode and swept into the living room where Peter was sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs and blankets.

“Daddy!”

“Oh no buddy, what happened?” Tony quickly swooped his son into the protective circle of his arms, the young boy's legs wrapping securely around his middle as his arms latched onto his father’s neck.

The young boy sniffles something intelligible into his neck while making motions with his hands. Steve crowded against Tony's back to soothe Peter while Tony lightly rocked him trying to make sense of his panicked babbles.

So focused on their baby boy, neither Steve nor Tony noticed the figure looming behind them. The only warning they had was the crackling of the electric prod seconds before everything went dark.

* * *

Tony had lived in bliss for five beautiful years with his son Peter. An outcome of one of his drunken exploits that he wouldn't change for the world. Five years of watching his son grow into the beginnings of a handsome man, of growing himself as he adapted to having another human depend on him.

After waking up from being knocked out cold, Tony felt horror bleed through him at the silence of his penthouse.

The living room was demolished. The couch overturned and stained with what looked like blood, his glass end table laying in shattered pieces, bloody smears across his walls and the carpet.

Tony had scrambled over broken glass towards Steve, who was laying half hidden behind the sofa. Blonde hair was matted with blood that was hard and sticky on his face. Every moment of continued silence ramped the panic swelling inside him higher and higher.

_Where was his son?_

After frantically checking for a pulse on the super soldier's neck, and finding one strong and steady, the billionaire stumbled to his feet to make his way unsteadily into the forbiddingly silent penthouse.

He already knew what he would find as he followed the small bloody handprints smeared along the wall.

* * *

For years to come, many would talk of the awful day Tony Stark’s only son was brutally murdered in cold blood. The scene that had been in the five-year-olds room was the fuel of many nightmares. The room had been an attempted hiding place for the small boy as the door showed forced entry, the walls splattered in red gore from the horrors that had occurred.

No parent should ever have to see his child strung up like some sick science experiment.

Tony retreated into himself for a full seven years. No one saw any sign of him nor heard of any projects that would have kept him occupied.

Then one day he reappeared acting as if nothing had happened and he hadn't been missing for years. His spouse Steve had become extremely protective of the smaller man ever since his reappearance and would viciously ward off any paparazzi.

For once the world took the hint and didn't mention the billionaire's son, reserving it only to his birthday. Never was it said how the billionaire had taken up his drinking habit again. Eventually, the world faded back to its twisted form of normalcy.

* * *

“How is his immune system handling the serum?”

“He currently has a fever of 103.8 F, and his body rejects anything we put into it, but he seems to be entering the last stages before we begin to see any definite changes the serum would have made.”

“Alert me the second anything changes. This could mean everything to us. Years of work are finally bearing fruit.”

“Shall I continue giving him his regular doses?”

“Yes we wouldn't want him dying on us, make sure he is well taken care of but still understands his place.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_ “Where is my Daddy?” _

_ “Shut up kid, i’m tired of your whining.” _

_ “I want my daddy!” _

_ “Shut. Up! I’m going to use the collar if you don't quit it.” _

_ “Daddy! Papa!" _

_ “That’s It!” _

_ “No, no, no, no!  _ Stay away _ -” _

_ “Jerry! Stop we need the kid alive. Not dead because you fried his brains out.” _

_ “Tell him to shut the fuck up then.” _

* * *

_ "Mister I don't feel so good.” _

_ “How do you feel my boy? What hurts?” _

_ “My belly hurts.” _

_ “If you're a good boy and let me give you this shot you'll feel all better.” _

_ “But the shots hurt.” _

_ “It will hurt a lot worse if you don’t cooperate.” _

* * *

_ “I think he’s ready to have a tutor brought in.” _

_ “Why does he even need to learn about the world? It’s not like he is ever going to see it.” _

_ “The goal is that one day he will. We need him to be able to function in the world without having his hand held and we need to test his intelligence level, it will help with our studies.” _

_ “Whatever, you scientists know everything.” _

_ “I’m glad you think so.” _

* * *

_ “Why did I just see the tutor teaching him how to fight?” _

_ “That's part of her job.” _

_ “No, her  _ job _ is to teach the little prick things about the world so he isn't completely stupid. Not to teach him how to fight back.” _

_ “I don't know what you think  _ your _ job is but it certainly is not to tell me about others jobs. Her job is to train him to be the best HYDRA agent he can be. This includes how to blend in with the world, how to function in the world, a basic education obviously, and how to protect himself. The next time you feel like someone isn't doing their job maybe you should make sure you're doing your own. If my memory doesn't fail me you are stationed on the south wall which is on the other side of the compound. You are dismissed.” _

* * *

_ -7 Years After the Murder of Peter Stark-Rogers- _

_ Location: Hydra Compound _

“Poor kid.”

“What, the billionaire’s brat?”

“What other kid would I be talking about?”

“Why would you ever consider giving that thing pity? He was probably spoiled as hell living with that egotistical playboy.”

“That doesn't mean he deserves to be experimented on. Especially not with this type of serum.”

“Oh please. The kid can handle some pain, he's used to it by now.”

“Let’s not argue about this, it’s not like I’m actually going to do anything. It’s just sad you know? Anyways did you hear about…”

One effect of the serum that was pumped into his arm once a week is improved hearing. Peter hates it the most. He can always hear what the guards whisper about him as they do their rounds, even long after they’re out of a normal person's hearing range. Sometimes he would hear the many scientists that lived in the compound planning their weekly torture for him. Most of the time it was to push Peter to his limits and then push him harder to make new ones.

He curls into a smaller ball in the far back corner of his cell, small knees hugged to his chest. The scientists had assumed the serum would make him grow twice as fast but if anything, he seemed to be growing slower. At twelve years old he still resembled that of an eight year old: big brown eyes framed by dark lashes, chubby cherub cheeks, and a small skinny build that would no doubt fill out into a tall lanky form when he’s older.

Peter sometimes wondered what his life had been like, before his last vague memory (which was of white walls and panicked pain as needles stabbed into his arms.) A guard had mocked him for it once, saying he was lower than the dirt on his boots, and that even his parents hadn't wanted him. He would have believed that his parents had shipped him off to the HYDRA compound -why shouldn't he? He wasn't anything special- if it weren't for the fact that the guards’ stories conflicted each other.

So far he had been told his parents abandoned him, that his parents were murdered because of him, that he was an orphan given to them because even the orphanage had not wanted him, and -the guards favorite-  that his parents were scientists here and had volunteered their pathetic son for the experimentation.

At this point Peter didn't care about the truth. Obviously his parents were not even slightly worried about him. Late at night when he lays and stares up at the ceiling, he imagines what his life could have been. Maybe he could’ve been the son of a wonderful couple, maybe they would have been superheroes -the idea had always appealed to his young mind- and maybe they would love him. Not beat and torture him, only to shun him until his next round of beatings. It was a comforting fantasy, reserved for nights when sleep evaded him.

But that was all it could ever be, a fantasy.

No one would save him, no one wants him, and no one was looking for him.

He was alone.

That’s the only truth he knows.

* * *

_ -10 Years After the Murder of Peter Stark-Rogers- _

_ Location: Hydra Compound _

Something was moving outside of the lab.

Laying strapped to the hospital bed, with his arm hooked to an IV, Peter wasn't sure what he was hearing was true. He thought he heard a dragging sound, but the scientists crowded around him hadn't reacted so maybe he was imagining it. He was so drugged he couldn't even see straight, and the serum had given him perfect vision. It wouldn't be the first time he hallucinated from the serum.

When he heard a guard give a panicked shout and the scientists didn't so much as flinch, Peter knew he was imagining things.

“Do you think his mother was a mutant?”

“That would explain his peculiar reaction to the serum, I've never seen anything like this.”

“It's highly likely that someone in his family had the mutant gene, and the serum may have activated his.”

“I wonder what we would categorize his as?”

“Possibly an arachnid of some kind, he displays many of their characteristics.”

They always did this. Talked about him as if he wasn't lying right there. Peter knew they could see him, they were staring right at him. It's just plain rude to talk about someone like that when they aren't even five inches away from you.

Not to mention they wouldn't stop prodding at him like some kind of animal.

After so many years of constantly pumping the serum into his system, one would think they would stop. But after recent mutations began surfacing, from what they assumed was the serum, they decided to not only up his dose, but to more frequently have it administered as well.

Peter was, of course, aware of what had caused the new changes. They kept a glass case -of what he assumed to be some type of spider- in the lab he always had his ‘visits’ in. One had gotten out the last time he had been visiting his dear friends in the lab and it had bitten him while they were preparing his ‘happy juice’.

Did he tell them?

Hell no.

While the serum had given him better hearing, sight, and slowed his aging considerably, the bite had added more interesting factors. For instance, his once lanky frame had filled out into a lithely muscled form, his hands and feet seemed to be covered in tiny fibers that gripped onto any surface, and (the scientists had yet to discover this) a barely visible hole had appeared on the inside of each wrist. If he twisted his hand just right a fine silky material would shoot out.

He had been horrified the first time it happened.

One last benefit from the spider bite was that his immune system skyrocketed. What did this mean? That the normal dose of sedatives given to him wore off extremely quickly.

Luckily for Peter, the scientists weren’t aware of this and were only informed when his foot slammed into the jaw of the nearest scientist with a sickening crunch.

It seemed the bite also gave him super strength.

Peter didn’t even need to catch his breath once he finished disabling the scientists and one guard that had been in the room with him. He stalked around the room looking for anything that would help him in his escape -or clothes other than the flimsy hospital gown he was rocking- and only found a scalpel on a table of tools and a taser gun strapped to the guard's hip as well as a key card.

If luck was on his side the keycard would open any doors he needed to get out.

After checking that the hallway was empty, Peter picked at random and jogged swiftly down the hall leading to the left. Listening for any guards and avoiding any hallways that seemed to lead deeper instead of out, Peter found himself at a heavy steel door.

The sound of a single bird crooning sweetly alerted him to the fact that beyond this door, was what he had always longed for most.

Freedom.

Swiping the key card through the center was in vain because it merely flashed red, denying him access to the outside world. One thing that living in captivity had done for him was build up his determination, his desperation, to be free. And Peter would be damned if this door was going to stop him from finally tasting its sweetness.

He knew it would only be so long before his escape was noticed and the alarm was sounded,so he didn’t have time to try and find another way out. He had to use this door.

Flexing his hand Peter reared back his arm before slamming it into the heavy steel, a large dent appearing accompanied by the snap of his wrist. The pain was barely felt, drowned out by his desperation to be free, to get away from this hell that had plagued him for so many years. He slammed his arm into the door time after time, his fingers digging harshly with each retreat to try and rip a hole in the heavy metal. When his hand stopped cooperating he merely switched to his other until a small crack appeared in the door, a small ray of sunlight falling into his eyes.

Never had he seen something so beautiful.

His hands dug into the crack and pried it apart, ignoring the blood dripping from his pulverized fingers, a desperate chant filling his mind.

_ ‘Almost free, Almost free, I am almost free!’ _

And then he was.

He never imagined that dirt would feel so beautiful under his toes, or air so fresh as it filled his lungs. Peter would have stayed there, basking in the feeling of sunlight after so long had the wailing shriek of the alarm not pierced through the air.

He had to leave, and he had to leave _ now _ .

\-------------------------------------

After fleeing through the dense woods that surrounded the compound Peter found himself crouched in an alley of some little town. His eyes were trained on his hands that had already scabbed over in the two hours that had passed. He wasn't sure if this was a side effect of the serum, or from the spider bite but he wasn't complaining. His broken wrist was smarting but he could move it without too much pain.

He knew that he couldn't be very far from the compound, and nearby towns would be the first places they would check. He had to get as far away as he could, and he had to do it fast. That meant he needed clothes, money, and some type of transportation.

Luckily for him, the town had an area to donate clothing and he was able to dig out a large hoodie and slightly stained sweatpants. His heightened smell told him thankfully it wasn't any type of human waste.

Next, he needed money. He wasn't going to be able to get it by any honest means so he decided to at least aim for someone who looked like they wouldn't miss it. After managing to swipe a leather wallet from the pocket of a sharply dressed businessman barking angrily into his phone, Peter secured himself five hundred dollars (who carries that much in their wallet?) and slipped the wallet back into the pocket of its rightful owner. The town had a nice bus station where he was able to pinpoint his location.

Hermon, Maine.

A bus headed for New York City was due to arrive in the next twenty minutes and Peter decided to buy a ticket. With four hundred dollars left he quickly backtracked into town where he bought a simple bookbag, three changes of clothes, and some bottles of water and bags of random snacks. With a good chunk of money still left he headed back to the bus station as he pulled up and people began to load on.

After showing his ticket, Peter retreated to the back of the bus and hunkered down trying to make himself invisible. He was reeling from how easy his escape had been and expected something to go wrong at any given moment. As the bus pulled away and began its journey south, he allowed himself to relax slightly, eyelids becoming heavy.

On this bus, that smelled of BO, beef jerky, and filled with the sound of a crying baby, he had never been happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little when I saw all the wonderful comments you guys left me. They were all so sweet and I'm so glad you guys like the story so far. I know I'm not really going as in depth as some of you would prefer but don't worry all questions will be answered. Also I'm not following the time line from the movies so if you think something seems weird it probably is. I am awful at remembering to answer comments and I don't want to answer some and make everyone else feel ignored so I will thank you all for the comments in the authors notes on each chapter, and answer comments of those with questions.
> 
> Also question, would you guys prefer daily updates with shorter chapters (about the length of this chapter) or weekly updates with longer chapters? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you to all who commented, bookmarked, and gave kudos I love you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Parker hates when his wife ventures out of the house late at night. She never tells him    
where she is going, only that she has something she needs to find.   
  
Or rather someone.   
  
May talks about him constantly, the young boy she saw lurking in alleys, dashing across streets in dirty clothes. Typically, although it hurt her heart to see it, May would ignore the homeless of New York. She was young once and had given them her change and a twenty dollar bill every now and then, believing her spare change was changing their lives for the better. But after seeing a man take a twenty she had handed him, and walk straight in a dollar store for a beer, she stopped handing money out. May Parker was not an enabler.   
  
However, this young boy made something inside May ache with a need to protect. The look in his eyes was that of someone who was hiding. He was far to thin, his dark clothes hanging from his body, apparent signs of malnourishment. On the rare occasion she spotted him when he was idle, he would wring his hands while his eyes were alert to his surroundings.   
  
But what had won her over was when he saved her life.   
  
May had been late to get off her shift at the hospital, and Ben had not been able to pick her up because their car was in the shop. She knew walking home that late was a bad idea, especially since she had to walk through a dangerous part of town to get there. But May was nothing if not    
stubborn, and she refused to be scared off by some bullies.   
  
Not even ten minutes from her home she was cornered in an alleyway by three men with guns demanding she give them her purse.   
  
She kindly and politely told them to piss off.   
  
Next thing she knew she was being backhanded by one of them while the other tried to snag her purse. It wasn't long before they overpowered her and she feared they wouldn’t just take her bag but her life as well.   
  
But then suddenly they were gone, and a young boy was crouched over her protectively, his hand hovering soothingly over her even as he glared daggers at the men.   
  
She can't accurately explain what happened next because it was too fast for her to comprehend. One of the goons had lunged towards them, and in the next second, he was crashing against the wall unconscious. The other two seemed convinced they didn't want to meet that same fate and had high tailed it out of the alleyway.   
  
“Are you alright?” He had asked, helping her to stand on shaking legs.   
  
She had assured him she was okay, but before she could even thank him, she found herself standing alone in the alley, a dark blue disappearing over the roof. The only proof she had of his presence that night was his jacket, which he had draped over her shoulders, presumably to help with the wet shirt she had obtained from falling into a puddle.   
  
Ever since then she hadn't seen more than flashes of him.   
  
She just hoped he was alright and safe.   


* * *

“This is so gross,” Peter complains to himself.   
  
He had twisted his wrist a certain way when reaching for his jacket, only to cover it in his webbing. It was annoying quite frankly, and he wasn't sure how to prevent it, or if he even could. He only had so many jackets, and with Autumn approaching he needed to keep them in excellent condition.   
  
Living on the streets was hard and a real adjustment, but there wasn't much he could do. It wasn't like he had any family waiting for him to come home. Even if he did, he had no clue who they were or how to find them. So instead of freaking out, he scouted and used his new abilities to his advantage until he found the perfect spot for a shelter.   
  
It was an old factory that had not been used in years from the looks of it. It had been some kind of production plant for the ‘Avengers’ -whoever they were-, and according to a paper Peter had found in the office, it had been abandoned due to the fact that a Tony Stark moved all productions to a new factory upstate.   
  
The once high-security factory left behind a good frame and was still impenetrable to the average person. Luckily Peter was not an ordinary person. While climbing around, he was able to find a loose window on the roof where he could climb in and out using his ability to stick to walls. Inside he found boxes of leftover materials, dust, and an office that still had a working magnet reinforced lock.   
  
He made that area his bedroom of sorts. Moving his clothes into the desk's drawers, he then made a bed of sorts. He piled some fabric he found in one of the boxes left behind until it decently disguised the hard floor. He also made sure it was angled out of the doors sight, so if someone were ever to make their way into the building and the office, he wouldn't be seen.   
  
After securing his room, he went on a hunt for food and found a vending machine still stocked with most of the food still not past their expiration date. The amount would be able to hold him over until he figured out what to do.   
  
While in the lab he had received an education. They had hoped once the serum took effect he would work for them, and they couldn't have someone who was not knowledgeable about basic things working for them. One of the scientists had told him he was brilliant for someone of his age. He hadn't cared at the time because they had been pushing the liquid serum into his veins making him feel on fire.   
  
He knew he needed a job, and he understood the basics of how to get one. His only issue was his identity. He didn't know his last name, his social security number, did not have an address, nor did he have a phone for them to call him on.    
The only job he would be able to get would be one ‘under the table’ -at least that’s what his tutor had called it-  and he didn't want or know how to get one of those jobs.   
  
So he was back to questioning how he could manage to live if he couldn't get a job. He was slowly running out of food, and he refused to steal.   
  
Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere sulking in his makeshift bedroom, Peter made his way out of the factory.   


* * *

“Tell me again whose bright Idea it was, that we walk around New York on the busiest day of the week?” Tony complained as he avoided another elbow to his side.   
  
Steve glanced over at his husband, a disapproving frown set on his face, “Tony you agreed to at least try to enjoy this, we haven't gone out in months.”   
  
The billionaire scoffs and follows Steve as he sidesteps into a quaint café, “I am trying Steve. I just can't help being annoyed with the high amount of peasants surrounding me.”   
  
“You can't just call people peasants Tony,“ Steve scolds as he leads him to an unoccupied corner table.   
  
Tony merely smiles cheekily before grabbing a menu from the basket on the table. Steve sighs before grabbing one as well, skimming through the breakfast platters.   
  
“I think I'm going to get a big yolk burger, with hash browns and an extra large coffee,” Tony announces after a moment of silence.   
  
Steve chuckles and smiles at his husband over his menu, “Of course you're getting a burger for breakfast, I should have known.”   
  
“I have to stay big and strong “ Tony answers, eyes glinting teasingly.   
  
Smiling in exasperation, Steve waves down a waitress to place their orders before turning back to admire Tony as he gazes out the window absently. Age had done well for them both, Tony gaining a sleeker mature appearance and Steve a more rugged manliness. They complimented each other well and turned many heads when they were seen in public, which was now admittedly rare.   
  
Ever since they lost their little boy ten years ago, they just hadn't been the same. At first, Tony had retreated into himself, his only comfort a bottle of whiskey and locking himself in his lab for days on end. Steve had been terrified he would lose him and had ended up begging Tony to let him help.    
Tony had been furious at first demanding to know why Steve thought he could dictate how he lived his life and had threatened to leave. However when Steve had dropped to his knees and hugged his waist with tears running down his cheeks all the fight had left him.   
  
_ “I’ve already lost our baby, don't make me lose you too.” _ __  
  
Tony had been silent for a moment after the quiet sentence before he had slowly slid down into the circle of Steve's arms resting his forehead against his. They had a long talk that night, one filled with tears and anger at their precious son being taken from them. When the sun rose, Tony had promised to try to cut back on his drinking and take comfort in Steve when he needed it.   
  
Now, with Tony having been sober for two years, Steve felt they were finally beginning to heal from the horrors of their past. They would never forget their son, but now instead of his memory being thought of with grief and sorrow, it was of reminiscent happiness.   
  
As if feeling the presence of his husbands stare, Tony glanced at Steve and smiled softly before reaching out and taking his hand.   
  
“Steve, I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with these past few years,“ Tony begins, running his thumb along the back of Steve's hand, “But I want you to know that there is no one else I’d rather be with, and to say thank you for everything you do for me.”   
  
Steve smiled happily before lifting Tony's hand to his lips and holding it there for a few seconds,    
  
“I love you so much, Tony.”   
  
“I love you too Steve.”   
  
In a cocoon of relaxed happiness, neither noticed the young man entering the shop.   


* * *

Peter mumbles an apology to a young woman after accidentally bumping into her, before continuing his perusal of the shops. Many had help wanted signs in their windows, but many also said experience was required.   
  
Screwing his mouth to the side, he makes his way towards a pizza parlor, deciding it was as right a place as any to start with.   
Of course, Peter's life has never gone how he wants it to.   
  
Two steps from the door his heightened hearing picks up a man yelling for everyone to get down followed by a gunshot.   
  
Turning around in shock his eyes lock onto a cafe across the street, where a man dressed in black was barking orders while another was threatening the customers and collecting phones and wallets. Clenching his fists, Peter pushes his way through the crowd of fleeing people and somehow makes it into the building undetected. The cashier was a young woman, no older than twenty, and she was sobbing while frantically opening the cash register.   
  
“Give me all of your money and valuables and no one gets hurt!” Guy #1 yells as guy #2 circles the shop with a black bag.   
  
Glancing around at the groups of people huddled under their tables, Peter does a quick head count before turning to the couple he was crouched near.   
  
“I need you guys to get everyone out when I distract them, alright?”   
  
They both quickly nod, although in slight confusion, wondering what a frail guy like him was supposed to do. Glancing behind him to see the guy tasked with claiming valuables stopping at a table with a bulky blonde man and a leaner brunette.   
  
“No way! Hey, Jackson! You've gotta come see who’s under this table!”   
  
“Now is not the time for you're stupid fangirl moments, Andrew,” Guy #1- Jackson- snaps but still makes his way over to guy #2 - Andrew- to see what he is talking about.   
  
“Dude, tell me I'm not dreaming, and that is Iron Man and Captain America under there?!”   
  
What the hell kind of names were those?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos, they really make my day!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Glaring at the horizon, Peter can't help but wonder what he had done to make the universe hate him. Not only did every single shop he went in to tell him they wouldn't hire him, but he had also almost gotten caught at the cafe. After ‘Iron Man’ and ‘Captain America’ had been spotted under the table, all hell had broken loose.   
  
The brunette had mouthed off to the men attempting to rob the shop which caused one of them to backhand him, which then lead to the robbers being tackled and knocked out by the blonde. Everyone had broken into applause at the quick takedown, exclaiming that the Avengers were a blessing. Knowing police would soon show up to the area Peter had made himself scarce, slipping out the door unnoticed.    
  
Now he was sitting on a roof trying to figure out what to do. He could go to the police, tell them how he had been kidnapped and experimented on. But even if they somehow believed him, that still made him to much of a target. HYDRA knew how to look for him, and if there was suddenly a story of a young boy escaping from a life of being a prisoner, they would come out of the woodwork and grab him.    
  
With how everything was going Peter wondered if he shouldn't just leave New York and try somewhere else.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
Flinching at the unexpected voice, Peter looks down to see an older woman smiling reassuringly at him.   
  
“I don't know if you remember me,” she says tucking a strand of graying hair behind her ear, “But you saved my life about two weeks ago, and I wanted to take you to dinner as a thank you?”   
  
Squinting thoughtfully down at the woman Peter tries to remember who she was when it clicks in his mind.   
  
“I remember you,” Peter calls down to her, “You were mouthing off to those thugs.”   
  
Blushing in embarrassment May smiles, “well I've never been good at keeping my mouth shut.”   
  
Holding up a finger to signal he needs a second, Peter stands and makes his way to the fire escape on the side of the building. Feet landing on the ground he quickly makes his way around to the front of the building where May was waiting patiently, hands clasped in front of her.   
  
“My name is Peter,” he smiles and holds a hand out, but seeing his dirt-smeared hands he quickly retracts them into his pockets, “sorry, I haven’t washed my hands in a while.”   
  
“I’m May Parker, and you can wash your hands at my house when you come over for dinner.”   
  
Opening his mouth to refuse politely, a sharp spike of fear suddenly makes his hair stand on end. Wrapping a fist into the soft fleece of May’s sweater, he yanks her into his arms seconds before a bright red blast flies past the opening of the alley.   
  
“What the hell was that?!” May screams, clinging to Peter.   
  
“Hang on,” He grunts before grabbing to the wall and climbing up to the roof, narrowly avoiding another blast. The painful sensation spikes wildly again, and Peter manages to throw May away from him seconds before a red blast slams into him. It feels like fire licking along his skin, searing into his veins, causing a pained yell to leave him.    
  
Moaning, he drags himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain radiating from his left arm that had taken the brunt of the blast. Gritting his teeth, Peter stands up and stumbles to May who was sprawled on the other side of the roof.   
  
“May? Are you ok?” he helps her to sit up as she rubs at a darkening bruise on her forehead.   
  
“Am I alright? Peter, look at your arm!” May cries as she takes in the burnt limb.   
  
“It's alright, I heal fast,” was the quick reassurance before he began herding her up again, “we need to go before they come back, and more than likely it will be with more people.”   
  
“Who was that?”   
  
“I don't know,” he says grimly before slinging her across his back and leaping to the next roof.    
  
Not wanting to take her to her house for fear of leading whoever attacked to her doorstep, Peter aims for the inner city, hoping to lose them.   
  
“Peter, what is going on?” May holds her mouth close to his ear, arms clinging tightly.   
  
“May, I honestly don't know, but I need you to trust me,” He says after climbing a shingled roof, “I’m going to try and get you somewhere safe.”   
  
“And what about you?”   
  
“I’ll be fine.”   


* * *

“I said I wouldn’t go in the suit and I meant it! Do not ask me again Fury.”   
  
Glaring at the genius, Fury snaps out, “HYDRA has been moving outside of its normal routine lately. Having you fly in and check things out is the easiest route!”   
  
“I don’t care! I said no, and damn it, I meant it!” Tony was seething when he slammed out of the room, leaving an equally seething Fury and a quiet Steve.   
  
“I need you to talk some sense into him, Steve!” He snarls, pushing up from the chair he had been sitting in, “I have been lax with him the past few years, but It's getting old.”   
  
Steve runs a hand down his face, looking drained from the argument, “You know why he won’t go out in the suit Fury, it brings back too many memories.”   
  
“You said he was better!”   
  
“And he is,” Steve snaps, “but that doesn't mean things don’t trigger him. And that suit is a huge one.”   
  
“I understand that,” Fury relents, a sigh leaving him, “but he has had more than enough time to come to terms with it. I mean it's been ten years!”   
  
“There is no set time for him to get over the murder of our son,” was the cold response, “Do you know what it feels like to be two of earth's mightiest heroes, and not even be able to save your child? That isn't something you just get over.”   
  
Opening his mouth to respond and thinking better of it when he sees Steves face, Fury nods, his hands up in surrender, “Fine. But sooner and not later we need to talk about this. I’ll figure something else out for this mission at least.”   
  
“I know, and I don't look forward to that conversation. Tony has put away his suit more than likely for good.”   
  
“Expect me back within the month.”   
  
Stepping into the elevator, Fury goes through the many agents he has employed trying to work out who to send. When the doors slide open, he swiftly makes his way out of Avengers tower to a waiting black SUV. Barking out an address he sits back with a groan and gives a withering glare at the tower shrinking in the rearview mirror. Damn that Tony Stark. He understood he was still grieving for his son, but that didn't mean he could shrug off his duties as a hero forever. Fury has been more than generous these past ten years, allowing him time to gather himself back up after being ripped apart.   
  
Now though, Tony was saying he wasn't ever going to return to the suit which was utterly insane. He understood that Tony was still upset, losing a child was a terrible thing to go through. But to give up something as big as Iron Man? That was too much in Nick’s mind.   
  
Mouth twisted in irritation he didn’t notice the dark body falling towards the car until the driver slammed on the brakes and yelled.   
  
Eye wide in shock, Fury barks begins to bark out some order over the desperate feminine scream until it cut off, the dark figures arm flinging out and somehow swinging to the skyscraper next to them.   
  
Well.   
  
This was promising.   


* * *

Peter stares in wide-eyed shock at his wrist, sitting on the top of a skyscraper with a shaken May. He had only regarded his wrists in disgust since the silk glands, and tiny holes had appeared. He never thought about using them for anything, let alone travel. It made many ideas appear in his head but also made him cautious. He couldn't just swing around the city, it would draw too much attention to him which he did not need.   
  
Glancing down the building after a few minutes and deciding they were no longer being followed he turned to May and offered to take her home.    
  
After getting a shaky address, Peter uses his newfound skill to quickly make his way to her small home.    
  
“Are you sure you won't stay the night? Its so late and I don’t want you wandering around,” May whispers at her door, not wanting to alert Ben.   
  
“I think there's been enough excitement today, we don't need to give your husband a heart attack when he sees a random guy on your couch.”   
  
“He wouldn't mind me taking in a kid for the night.” She reassures.   
  
Shaking his head with a smile, he ushers her into the house with a goodnight before turning and swinging towards home. He didn't need to drag anyone else into his world, especially not a lovely woman who was only trying to help.   


* * *

“You can’t honestly be planning to go meet with an unknown threat alone?”   
  
“Are you suggesting I cant handle myself?”   
  
“If this were an ordinary recruitment exercise I wouldn't even care enough to check in with you afterward, but this? You are going to meet with something that has powers -most likely a mutant or god forbid another thing like the Hulk- powers we know nothing about, and you want to go alone.”   
  
“I think its a kid.”   
  
“...”   
  
“The build resembled a child, Maria. I don't want to scare a child or their parents by showing up with a group of suits. My face is bad enough.”   
  
“...Alright. But you have to have back up on the premises in case something goes wrong.”   
  
“When has anything ever gone wrong?”   


* * *

The next morning Peter woke with a start, heart thundering as he sat up in his makeshift bed. It was a disorienting way to wake up, and it took him a few seconds to get his thoughts together enough to wonder what had woken him up. He had gotten ‘home’ late last night, and it had taken him even longer to get to sleep. Fears of HYDRA finding him and dragging him back to the labs kept him up for hours until he was finally able to fall into a restless sleep. It was very likely the only reason he was up now was from a nightmare he couldn't remember, but Peter couldn't help but feel it was more than that.    
  
Silently pushing himself to his feet, he peers around the desk and lets out a relieved sigh when he sees the room still only has him in it. Straining to hear anything in the rest of the building that would have woken him he’s met with silence. The buzzing of his… danger sensor? He’ll think of a better name later because that was awful, but the quiet buzzing of it in the back of his head won't let him even attempt to go back to sleep until he does a perimeter check.   
  
Groaning he stretches before groggily pushing himself to his feet kicking a bottle of water. It doesn't help with his tiredness, but it satisfies his tired mind. Pushing the door open and pausing to make sure it shuts all the way and that the lock activates he makes his way out into the factory. The crash of a box falling over causes his mind to shed its sleepy blanket and in a heartbeat peter is climbing the wall nearest to him to the shadows the ceiling provides. Flattening to the ceiling, he holds his breath all of his senses trained on the doorway that the loud sound had come from. There was a soft scuffle that caused the buzz in the back of his mind to spike as a man in a suit emerges from the dark room a strange gun in his hand. Peter almost starts crying when he sees HYDRA insignia on the side of it.   
  
Instantly Peter starts going through his different options. He could go back to the office and hope the man wouldn't be able to get in-   
  
He throws that plan in the trash as he watches one of the machines explode when the man shoots at it, and a red blast emerges from the gun. Of  _ course _ it was the guy from yesterday, and  _ of flipping course  _ he was from HYDRA.     
  
_ “Where are you, you little shit?! I saw you come in here and I know you haven't left!” _ The man yells out as he blows up another machine.   
  
Deciding his best course of action would be to leave Peter moves silently towards one of his emergency exits.   
  
_ “If you don't come out I’ll just go get that lady you were with yesterday!” _ __   
__   
Peter's hand pauses on the window he had been easing open.   
  
_ “She was a pretty lady, kinda old but that just means she has experience,” _ the man sneers as he slowly walks around nonchalantly like the building wasn't on fire __ , “Of course she’ll break easily, they always do eventually. But I'd bet money she doesn't know where you would be located. So we would just have to kill her. If it were me interrogating her? I’d just torture her until she died always asking her where you are-”   
  
Peter ruined any chance he had of staying in the warehouse when he kicked the man into one of the backup generators causing a chain of explosions.   


* * *

  
Nick Fury stares at the burning building in front of him, eyebrows lifted.    
  
“Well, I can’t say this is the first time someone has blown up a building to avoid me.” he sighs and pulls out his phone to call in a cleanup crew.   
  
Just as he's sliding his cell phone back into his pocket, he sees a black blur disappearing around the corner of the neighboring building. Eye narrowing he follows at a fast pace not wanting to lose whoever it was, and hopefully, it was who he had come to see. Pulling his gun out as he turns the corner of the building he finds his hand stuck to the wall by-   
  
“What the hell?” He mutters pulling against the webs?   
  
“Where are the rest of you?!”    
  
Gaze snapping from his hand he sees a young teenager glaring daggers at him, hand held out.   
  
“I won't go back, so you need to stop following me. I'll kill myself before I go back!”   
  
Fury holds out his other hand in a soothing gesture trying to calm the kid down, “hey I don't know who you think I am but I’m not here to force you anywhere. I just want to talk.”   
  
The kid scoffs, “yeah right. HYDRA doesn't just talk to people.”   
  
“HYDRA?”   
  
“Yeah who else would you be?”   
  
Fury frowns, “I think we need to talk.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A butt dial, a metal ball with potential, and fishy lizards.

_ One year later _   
  
“Barton! Get your paws off of my stuff!”   
  
Cackling madly, Clint dashes from the billionaire, victoriously waving a box of cookies over his head. The rest of the Avengers ignored the twos shenanigans, choosing to instead focus on the movie playing on the TV. To make sure everyone stayed relatively friendly with one another the team had a movie night once a week where there was only one rule; no talking about any Avengers related thing. Movie night was a time to relax and unwind. This almost never happened, but it was the thought that counted.   
  
“Tony no! You cannot hit him with my shield!”   
  
“This doesn't involve you, Steve!”   
  
“It does when it's my husband and my shield- Clint! Put your bow back!” The rest of the team snickers as they watch the chaos unfold, making no move to help Steve who was trying to prevent further damage to the tower. After chasing down the two men -and barely stopping a beheading with a food tray- they all settle down into their spots around the living room, Clint squeezed in next to Natasha on the loveseat, Thor sprawled out on one end of the sectional with Tony and Steve snuggled together on another, and Bruce on a recliner, his focus on the stark tablet in his lap.   
  
They usually jokingly invite Fury and Coulson- although Coulson usually came to the movie nights- instead of Coulson joining them they were told he and Fury had business to attend and would be back within a few days. It had only been two days since then, so they were all confused when a video call from Fury was projected over the movie.   
  
“Oh great,” Tony groans into Steve's shoulder, burrowing further into his husband and the blanket wrapped around them.   
  
Laughing Steve tells JARVIS to answer the call while Thor takes the moment to grab more snacks from the kitchen. The call connected, but the screen was black and making a weird scratching noise with muffled talking in the background.    
  
Straining to hear what was being said Steve called out, “Uhm sir? Your connection is bad I think?”   
  
The call went silent before it filled with a bright light and was soon broadcasting the face of a young teen with wide brown eyes and rosy cheeks, his breath puffing out in white clouds.   
  
__ “Woah, dude! I just butt dialed the Avengers tower!”   
  
“You did what?”   
  
“Ah, now hold on a second Fury, I did tell you not to let me hold your phone-”   
  
The call suddenly ended, and the Avengers couldn’t help but stare in bewilderment at the paused movie screen.   
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong,” came the muffled voice of Tony from where he was buried in Steve’s shoulder, “But Fury does not have a child, right? Because that sounded like a child.”   
  
“Not that I know of,” Clint says, mouth pursed in confusion, “I mean who would want to get it on with that?”   
  
Bruce snorts as he pushes himself from the recliner, “That wasn't his kid, he's probably training him or something.”   
  
“That would make sense,” Natasha hums thoughtfully.    
  
Steve was still staring at the screen absently, his blue eyes conflicted. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a hand touching his cheek and looked into his husbands honey eyes, “What's wrong Steve?”   
  
“Nothing,” he assures, “I just thought he looked familiar.”   


* * *

“Did we really come all this way to meet some shady guy, in a crappy cafe, for a metal ball?”   
  
“A metal ball with potential.”   
  
“Wow, that makes it so much better,” Peter snarks while leaning back in his chair. Coulson chuckles into his coffee as he returns his gaze to Fury across the room where he was talking with the ‘shady guy.’    
  
When Peter had come clean about everything a year ago, Fury had immediately taken him to some secret location and grilled him for information. The information he was able to offer wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to understand why they wanted Peter at least. Long story short, Fury came to the decision that Peter needed to die. Not literally, of course, it just had to look like he had.   
  
So after setting up a trap, Peter was taken to a location where HYDRA had been lured, they fought, stuff blew up, and Peter made sure it looked like he blew up along with it. Since then HYDRA had calmed down and now seemed focused on things out from under watchful eyes.   
  
Peter had been given a choice; something Fury thought he deserved. He could either leave and live a life in protective custody to try and have some type of a normal life, or he could train to be a SHIELD agent with Fury as his mentor. He knew he wouldn't be able to have a normal life- would never be satisfied with it- so Peter went under Fury’s wing and was trained to use his powers to their full extent.   
  
“Are we almost done? I was promised action,” Peter groans into the table, “The only action I've gotten is when the waitress tripped and dropped her tray.”   
  
“You were the one who decided to be a part of SHIELD,” Coulson reminds, “it can't always be exciting. Tomorrow we have to go over paperwork.”   
  
“Oh god, just kill me now.”   
  
“Coulson, Peter, we’re leaving.”   
  
Quickly launching from the table Peter dashes after Fury as he disappears out the door, Coulson following at a slower rate after paying for his coffee. Emerging from the coffee shop Coulson smiles as he takes in the two making their way to the car, Peter with his hands laced behind his head and Fury scrolling through his phone while listening to Peter ramble.   
  
A year in the presence of a child had changed Fury significantly. He was still a terrifying asshole, but now he was also a terrifyingly protective asshole. Ever since he introduced Peter to the training program at SHIELD, he was a constant shadow of the boy. More often than not the two would be found together in some corner going over a way to incapacitate someone quickly and efficiently. He wasn't fatherly towards Peter, more like a teacher and Peter, the favorite student. It helped that Peter was a fast learner and his work was always the best (Fury’s ego was stroked to see an agent he found doing so well.) Peter had also changed since joining them a year ago. At first, he had been shy and withdrawn, always found hidden behind Fury. But as the months passed, he became more outgoing and snarky until he was one of their top students.    
  
“Are you coming or what old man?”   
  
Pulling out of his thoughts Coulson shoves Peter by the face back into the car before climbing in as well, ignoring the offended squawks from the teenager.   


* * *

  
“Clint, on your left! Natasha more coming from the east- I said you're left!”   
  
_“In case you haven’t noticed, Steve,”_ Clint snaps through the earpiece, _“they are coming from literally everywhere! It doesn't matter which side I focus on!”_   
  
_“Ok, calm down princess, don’t get your panties in a twist,”_ Tony says from his spot on the couch where he was watching the fight on his TV, _“Someone may want to herd Hulk towards the actual fight, he’s just smashing a car right now.”_   
  
_“I’ll get him,”_ Natasha says.   
  
Steve thanks her as he slams his shield in the face of one of the strange creatures that had flooded out of sewers earlier that day. They resembled lizards but had a more fish like face with spikes along their spine, and razor-sharp claws on their fingers. They were easy enough to fight, you only had to aim for their gills, and they would fall to the ground gasping. The issue was how many of them there was. They seemed to be endlessly crawling out of the sewers, every time they thought they got them all a hundred more would appear.   
  
_ “Ok, since you guys have been fighting these things for an hour now and they don't seem to be stopping, we have to assume there is something in the sewers they are coming from. JARVIS pull up a map of the sewer system.”  _   
  
_ “Yes, sir.” _   
  
_“Thank you JARVIS,”_ Tony calls as he gulps down some coffee. Studying the map projected in front of him, he calls out, _“Ok Steve; it looks like you are the closest to an opening. Clear the area around you and then go through the opening 5 yards in front of you. I’m sending two suits to go with you since Clint and Natasha have to be up here to keep the streets clear and Hulk calm if needed.”_   
  
“Thank you, Tony.”   
__   
“No problem sweet cheeks.”   
  
After securing the area around him and checking that no one needs his assistance, Steve makes his way into the sewers followed by two of Tony's suits being controlled by JARVIS.    
  
_“Scanning for heat signatures.”_ A blue light flares out from the suit to his left before going dark again, _“Large heat signature detected 50 yards north of us, with some approaching sirs.”_   
  
“That means we are going to have trouble on our hands,” Steve says grimly, “JARVIS, how many headed my way?”   
  
__ “Roughly fifteen sir.”   
  
“Go get ‘em, tiger.”   
  
Quickly fighting through any of the creatures he encounters, the blasts from Tony’s suits and the clang of Steve’s shield filling the otherwise quiet sewers. The deeper they go into the sewers, the slicker the ground seems to become. JARVIS scans the strange slime like liquid and informs them that it is egg albumen, although he doesn't know what type of egg it's from. The walls were covered in what looked like sacs, many of them burst and deflated in on themselves.   
  
“What is this?”   
  
“Wow, it looks like Alien in here.”   
  
Before he even begins to process he just heard a voice other than JARVIS’s or Tony’s, Steve is swinging his shield at the form that suddenly appeared next to him.   
  
“Woah! Hey- would you stop- Dude!” A slender hand slaps against the shield seconds before it can connect with his head, “would you chill out?! I’m a good guy! Fury sent me!”   
  
Gaping down at the teen, who had somehow just managed to stop his shield, Steve finds himself blinking in shock. Those were Tony’s eyes glaring daggers up at him. The young boy shoved him back a couple of feet and straightened up while dusting his pants off and straightening his sleeves. He was on the shorter side -couldn’t be taller than 5’ 8”- with a dark grey suit and black undershirt on. His hair was a light brown and styled in a way to make him appear older -it didn't work- with a strong jawline and dark brown eyes.   
  
Shaking his head, he glares at the kid; he’d obviously hit his head harder than he thought if he was comparing a random kid to his husband.    
  
_ “Steve?! What's going on? Who is that?” _   
  
Rolling his jaw the young man lifts a hand to his ear where a small black earpiece was resting, “Hello Mr. Stark-Rogers, My name is Peter Parker. Nick Fury has sent me to aid your husband on his adventure in the sewers,” smirking at Steve Peter continues, “we wouldn't want him to get lonely down here with only two robots and lizard men for company. Ha! That's like the start of a bad joke!”   
  
Dropping his hand, he holds it out for Steve to shake, “Nice to meet you, Captain. Don't mind me, I’m really just here as a last plan and to observe, not that I’ll actually do that. I’m being tested to see if I'm allowed off of my leash.”   
  
_“I don't know what's going on and we don't have time,”_ Tony’s voice cuts in, interrupting whatever Steve had been about to say, _“JARVIS has detected activity a few yards ahead of you and we need to take care of this.”_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me kudos and comments, they really make my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 “So what's the game plan?” Peter questions completely ignoring the low warbles from the lizard creatures increasing in volume as they draw near.  
  
“I need you to leave,” was the stern response. “I don't know what game Fury thinks this is, but I won't have some rookie kids life on my hands. Tell Fury if he wants to test you he should start smaller.”  
  
“Ok so I heard all of that but I’m going to translate it to something that suits me better,” Peter says nonchalantly as he pulls on a pair of black gloves, “what I heard was ‘you can watch my back, and I'll watch yours and try not to be too jealous when you take over the fight and save the day.’”glancing back at Steve as he pulls two small knives from seemingly nowhere smiling innocently, “Sound good?”  
  
“Now wait just a-”  
  
“Oh look! Visitors!”  
  
 _“Who is this kid?”_ Tony’s voice is tinged with amusement and exasperation.  
  
“I’m going to kill Fury.”  
  
Tony snorts through the earpiece, _“Sure you will big guy, let me know how that goes.”_ _  
_  
A screeching wail interrupts Steves response as a small swarm of the lizard creatures poured through a tunnel in front of them. Cursing he lunges forward to pull Peter behind him only to have his hand grasp air as the kid dives into the fray with an excited whoop. He is instantly swallowed up by the group, and a painful stab of fear shoots through him as he loses sight of the teen. It was odd, he never got this worked up with his other teammates, and he assumed it was because of the obvious age difference. Deciding he was going to fight his way to Peter and then retreat to safety so he could drop the kid off Steve follows suit into the mass of creatures hissing and spitting.  
  
 _“Captain,”_ Fury's voice suddenly says through his earpiece, _“Don't worry about Agent Parker. He knows how to handle himself. Today is merely to see how he works with others, the only reason you should be interfering is if he is in mortal danger.”_ _  
_  
Mouth set firmly in disapproval; he gives a clipped response of,”we are going to talk about this when all of this is over. Sir.” as he throws one of the creatures into a wall with a loud crunch.  
  
 _“-eve?! Hello?! Are you okay? Steve!”_  
  
“I’m fine Tony. Fury just wanted to have a word with me in private apparently.”  
  
A relieved sigh filters through their own private line, _“Jesus, I think I just lost ten years of my life.”_ _  
_  
A screaming creature launches into his face; lips pulled back to reveal dripping fangs. Shouting out a warning about possible venom as he grapples with the beast, deftly decapitating it before moving on to the next. Worry is creeping along under his skin the more prolonged the young agent is hidden from his sight, a fist pulling tight in his chest. The tunnel is filled with sounds, each shrill scream and blast from the suits match the throb of his heartbeat in his ears. Why can’t I hear him? A mantra in his mind as he fights his way trying to reach the center.  
  
Just as the confusing panic threatens to overcome him, he hears a voice over the loud sounds and Tony’s voice in his ear warning him of any creatures nearing him.   
  
Is he trash talking _lizards?_  
  
Sure enough, the kid was throwing quips as fast as he slices through the lizards, which was shockingly fast. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world as he fluidly dodged sharp claws and snapping teeth, his knives slicing through the creatures like butter. The bright expression on his face caused a wave of Déjà vu to sweep through him his heart clenching in his chest. What was wrong with him today? He was never like this with his other teammates- except maybe Tony- and he couldn't understand why he was like this with this kid. He didn't even like SHIELD all that much. It had to be because of the boy's young age he couldn't be older than seventeen.   
  
Shaking his head, he throws his shield up in time to stop a lizard from crashing into him and tries to push his unneeded worry to the back of his mind instead focusing on throwing himself into the fight. Another couple of minutes finds them surrounded by the lizard creatures sprawled on every surface.   
  
“That was awesome!”   
  
Groaning into his hands, Steve misses when Peter skips off further into the tunnel not bothering to wait.   
  
“I’d hurry up if I was you! I want to get this over and done with.”  
  
“You and me both kid.”  
  
Steve quickly follows after him, feet dodging the bodies on the floor. The deeper they progressed, the more slime that appears along with larger sacs against the wall only a few of them unburst.  
  
 _“JARVIS, scan the walls and unburst sacs, please. I want data in front of me.”_ Tony’s solemn voice breaks the silence.  
  
 _“Scanning now,”_ A sensor sweeps the wall to their immediate left, _“Data received and sent. If I am not mistaken these contain the creatures.”_ _  
_  
“Then we should destroy these before they can get out. That’s easy enough,” Clapping his hand together Peter flings a small black throwing knife into a sac. It instantly pours the slimy liquid out in a waterfall along with a strange sulfur-like stench. Steve sighs through his nose before following the teen's lead and quickly ‘killing’ any sac they come across as they make their way towards the largest heat source on JARVIS’s radar.  
  
“So, we’ve never talked before obviously, but I don't want this to be awkward,” holding a hand out with a blinding smile as they walk Peter says, “Hey, my name is Peter Parker, protégé of Nick Fury, Future head of SHIELD.” Steve's heart clenches at the name.  
  
Leaning close like he’s sharing a secret Peter continues in a whisper, “They don't know that yet, but believe me they will.”  
  
Tony snickers over the comm and Steve can't help the small smile that blooms across his face. This kid was honestly too much. Here they were in a sewer heading into something unknown, and Peter was cracking jokes and full of smiles. It was endearing and made a warm feeling spread through him. This kid's going places.  
 _  
_ _“Captain, I have identified the heat source as a single entity.”_  
  
Frowning Steve questions, “How large is this thing exactly?”  
  
 _“Roughly twenty feet across and 15 wide.” JARVIS answers._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Be careful Steve.”_  
  
Whistling lowly as the enter the cavern-like space holding the massive thing Peter grimaces, “I definitely do not want to see what comes out of that.”  
  
Steve couldn't help but agree as he takes in the large gelatin like sac practically super glued to the floor with the slime. It was dark yellow in color, and you weren't able to see inside of it other than a sizeable dark silhouette. Walking cautiously forward he lightly taps it with his shield revealing its hardened covering.  
  
“JARVIS,” Peter says suddenly making Steve jump slightly, “Would it be wise to treat this like we did any of the other sacs we found?”  
  
The suit was quiet for a moment before Tony’s voice came over the line, _“I don’t think that’s a good idea. From what I’ve gathered from the data JARVIS sent over, once the outer shell of the embryo is hardened it's basically ready to emerge. If you crack that thing open it's like opening the door for whatever is inside.”_ _  
_  
“So what should we do?” Steve questions, subconsciously positioning himself in between Peter and the sac, “We can't get it out of here without cracking it open.”  
  
“We are going to have to open it.”  
  
 _“That is literally the exact opposite of what I said to do.”_  
  
“We don’t really have any other choice.” Gesturing to the hardened sac Peter continues, “That thing is going to open-”  
  
A creaking groan echoes in the room, the massive form shifting in the sac, fine cracks streaking across the surface.  
  
“Yeah it's opening now, we have to get rid of it before it can make it out.”  
  
Cursing under his breath Tony quickly responds, _“assuming this thing is anything like the smaller ones, they seemed to have a weakness underneath their ribs and at the bottom of the throat. Take it down as quickly as possible and fall back if you can't fight it. Find a way to block it in. I’m connecting to the others and sending them your way.”_ __  
  
Quickly assuming a defensive pose with Peter mimicking it Steve lunges forward to crack open the shell to try and catch the creature off guard.  
  
Being thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious mere seconds later was not in his plan.   
  
As his vision fades to black, he hears a strange thwip sound and a deranged roar before losing himself in the darkness.   


* * *

“-tain?....Cap- Crap this is heavy. Hey, I really need you to wake up right now!”   
  
His head felt like it was filled with cotton, nothing really sticking as he dreamily listens to someone struggle.   
  
_ ‘What was his name? Pepperoni? I think it was pepperoni. He should just lay down with me and relax.’ _   
  
“Ok think Peter. Captain America is passed out at your feet; there's a Godzilla baby possibly dead next to you, and the sewers are collapsing. Oh geez.” A strange keening sound screeches through his ears followed by an echoing rumble that rattles his bones.    
  
“Mr. Stark? Hello? Is there anyone who can hear me?” Eyes squeezing together at the feeble voice he feels a strong need to comfort. A foggy picture of a young child flutters through his mind, chubby cherub cheeks red with laughter arms wrapped around a dark-haired man's shoulders. The image is gone before his slow brain can process what he was seeing and he realizes he must have blacked out again because now he's slung across the back of pepperoni.    
  
_ ‘What a weird name, What were his parents thinking?’ _   
  
“Don’t worry cap; Peter is here to save the day! Everything is going to be ok. I’ll get you out I swear.”   
  
Pulled back into the darkness the next time he emerges is to a frantic voice and what feels like a shoulder jarring into his stomach. A loud boom from seemingly all around them echoes in his ears causing the form holding him to curl into itself, a small choked sob filtering through his mind as the young child from before his mind again, this time face red from crying.   
  
“P-peter? Hey, what's- uhm what's wrong?” Steve slurs out face pressing in close to the source of the small sobs.   
  
They try to stifle their sobs, and the rocking motion continues as Steve tries to calm him, heart aching at the thought of his son crying. Why was his son carrying him? He’s too small.    
  
A groaning screech of metal is the last thing he hears before he finds himself thrown into a shallow pool of water, thankfully low enough to keep him from drowning.   
  
As the darkness drags him back down his hand weakly reaches towards the small form curled up a few feet from him whispering his name before succumbing to the dark.   
  


* * *

The first thing Peter is aware of when he wakes is the throbbing pain in his ears. Not helping that pain is the steady beeping of a nearby machine. Groaning softly as his eyelids struggle to lift he hisses when light pours in the slits of his eyes, and he immediately squeezes them back shut.   
  
“Oh good, you're awake.”   
  
Lifting a heavy arm to cover his eyes, voice scratchy he requests, “Can you please turn the lights off? I cant handle it right now.”   
  
The lights noticeably dim from behind closed lids, and Peter cautiously opens his eyes, blearily taking in the room around him. It was sophisticatedly simple. White walls and shiny linoleum floors with expensive looking machines. Apparently, he wasn't in an average hospital if the comfortable bed was anything to go by. In a chair next to his bed was a man with dark brown hair and tan sunglasses seated on his nose.   
  
“Any pain? I can have one of the doctors come look at you.”   
  
“Can I have some water?”   
  
Picking up one of the cups on the stand to the side the man holds the straw to Peter's lips so he can take in greedy pulls of the heavenly liquid as it soothes his throat. After he’s had his fill, the man sits back down and looks at him for a moment.   
  
“You know,” he finally begins, “There have been times in my life where I have felt such fear it paralyzed me. There have also been times when it motivated me.”   
  
Lips thinning as he breaks eye contact and instead focuses on the wall he continues, “Today, suddenly having my husband cut off from me -with the last thing I hear is some type of animalistic roar and then static- was a time it motivated me. But I can't do anything. My suits went offline, and I wasn't there to help. I couldn't be there to help. I’m a superhero, and I can't even protect my family- my husband,” he quickly corrects, a slight hitch in his voice.   
  
“But you were able to. I can't tell you how thankful I am for that.” Looking up with a fire in his eyes, “I don't do feelings, especially not with kids, but I am in your debt. Had you not been there I don't think Steve would have made it. If you ever need anything you only need to ask.”   
  
Swallowing through a suddenly thick throat clogged with emotion Peter smiles shakily at the man, “It's what I’m supposed to do. I have to help people who can’t help themselves.”   
  
“That doesn't change anything.”   
  
“Uhm well then,” Peter begins, “can I at least know the name of the man indebted to me?”   
  
“Tony Stark.”   
  
“Oh! You’re Tony Stark! I have to admit you look different on a screen.” he chuckles nervously.   
  
Smiling as his face softens Tony suddenly clears his throat and stands up, “I need to go be with Steve, but I wanted to thank you first.”   
  
Wringing his hands awkwardly in his lap Peter smiles and waves him off as Tony awkwardly shuffles in place for a moment before darting out of the room.   
  
Leaning back into the soft pillows behind him Peter finally relaxes, for once he knows he did a good job.   
  
Today had gone better than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this story is not going to be very long. Honestly it's going to be over within either the next chapter or so. 'But wait? how are you going to cover everything you need to in one or more chapters?' One word. Sequel. That's right this baby is part of a series. Its like the prologue to the series honestly. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a story with little snippets from this series if you guys are interested in that. How that story would go is I'll take suggestions for what you guys want to see/know more about from this universe and I'll write a short little chapter on it. Things like how Peter got the last name Parker, snapshots of baby peter with his parents before he was kidnapped etc. so yeah that's all I have to say. I'm not sure when i'll get the next chapter out, hopefully sometime this weekend!
> 
> Also some of you may have noticed I didn't have Peter use his powers in front of Steve, that was intentional I didn't forget about them. All shall be revealed soon.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe you got knocked out in less than five seconds!” Clint slaps his knee while laughing.   
  
“You try and fight a giant enraged lizard and see how long you last.”   
  
Smirking and reaching out to snag the jello cup sitting on his hospital tray, “That Parker kid did perfectly fine without you.”   
  
“Stop pestering the elderly bird brain,” Tony says as he walks into the room and slouches into the seat pulled up to Steve’s bed.   
  
Catching sight of the green jello cup in Clint’s hand his nose wrinkles in distaste, “where did you even get that? Steve since when did we get hospital jello? We are above that!”   
  
Not responding, he takes in Tony’s face noticing the strained features and the way he can't seem to sit still.   
  
“Tony…”   
  
“Nope. No. Stop.” Clint holds up a hand as he stands quickly from the chair he had been occupying, “I do not want to see you gross and romantic reunion after his brush with death. Wait until I leave please.”   
  
“How can I be expected to hold back my passion?” Tony teases as he leans towards a chuckling Steve with intent, “I can’t resist a man all bruised and swollen! Come to daddy you hunk!”   
  
Clint quickly races from the room, leaving two chuckling men behind.   
  
Smiling fondly at his husband, Steve runs a hand through his hair as he draws the genius into a chaste kiss, pulling away when he tries to deepen it.   
  
“Tony,” a distracted questioning sound is the only response he received from the man as he snuggles into his neck. “What wrong? You seem so somber.”   
  
Sighing against his husband's neck, Tony pulls back with a frown and runs his hand across Steve’s cheek fondly.   
  
“Today just hasn't been the best day,” was Tony’s simple answer.   
  
It hadn't been the best day, that much was true. Steve had almost been killed, and by some miracle, a teenager had been his savior. Then the kid himself almost died, and they survived only because he had managed to get them out of the sewers at the last moment and the rest of the Avengers later found them. Humming as he scratches gentle fingers through his husband's hair Steve is content just to lay there and wait for his husband to share what was on his mind.    
  
Of course, he should have known it wouldn't have lasted long because not ten seconds after that thought goes through his mind Fury is walking into the room with Clint, Natasha, and an exhausted Bruce.   
  
“We need to talk about what happened today,” Fury says instead of greeting them, “and we also need to discuss agent Parker.”   
  
“Shouldn't he be here for this sir? He was a big part of today's success.”    
  
“I know what he was Captain.” was Fury’s terse response, “I’ve sent Commander Hill to debrief with him while I debrief with you.”   
  
“Oh yay,” Tony snarks into Steve's chest, “we get to listen to you bitch at us.”   


* * *

“Peter.”   
  
Perking up he smiles blindingly at the woman as she shuts the door behind her, a fond smile warming her features.   
  
“Maria! I’m so glad to see you!,” leaning in for a hug as she settles by his bed he continues, “I thought for sure Fury was going to show up and scold me for everything I did wrong and how I could have avoided this. Blah, blah, blah.”   
  
Maria smirks and traces a finger over the manilla envelope in her lap, “What makes you think I'm not going to scold you?”   
  
“Because your the cool dad and Fury is the strict mom.”   
  
An amused smile quirking her lips she nods and agrees before looking back down at her lap plucking at the folder nervously, “Peter…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Uhm,” glancing up at him before looking back at the envelope she continues, “I- I have something for you, and I want you to know that you don't have to read this, I don't expect that of you. You can tell me to throw it away, and I won't say anything it's your choice-”   
  
“Maria,” Peter soothes reaching out to grab her fidgeting hand gently, “It's alright, say what it is you need to say. I won't get upset.”   
  
The trust radiating from the small boy- who somehow looks even smaller in the hospital bed- is what breaks her nervous tension. He deserves the right to know, to have the choice of knowing.   
  
“I have this folder for you,” she begins quietly, “and I am the only one who knows what it says inside. No one else even knows I was searching for it.”   
  
With a confused smile Peter quips, “Well, Fury has to know right? He knows everything with his powerful, all-seeing eye.”   
  
Laughing softly she reaches out to gently press the folder onto his stomach, her face set in determination, “Peter, I know who your parents are.”   


* * *

“Thank god.” Tony groans as he burrows into Steve’s chest that night in their bed. He had gotten the doctors ok to move him to their room, rather than having to hole up in the -although comfortable- medical room. “I am so tired and ready for sleep.”   
  
Humming contentedly he allows his husbands sleepy snuggles, his mind drifting to the boy still set up in one of the medical rooms downstairs.   
  
What was it about him? He brought so many memories of their child to his mind, the way he would giggle at their antics, his bright smile when they kissed him goodnight, his tears after a nightmare as he stumbled into their room dragging his Captain America and Iron Man dolls behind him. It could just be that he was the first child he had been around in a long time, not to mention his name was Peter.  Maybe this was a stage of grief he had not yet gone through. Exposure to that which he was scarred from.   
  
But it wasn't only him who seemed to react to him; Tony also seemed to be spacey since his visit to the teen's room, eyes becoming distant as he stared at nothing at all.   
  
Leaning back into the pillows with Tony draped across him Steve's eyes grow heavy from exhaustion as well as his medication. The last thing he is aware of before he is dragged to sleep is his husband humming quietly to himself a familiar tune. A small smile crosses his lips as he recognizes it as the song Tony used to sing for Peter when he was upset. Darkness covered his vision while a warm feeling flooded him.   
  
Tony couldn't find sleep as quickly as his husband. He lay there merely studying the sleeping man's face as he got lost in his own thoughts. Humming to himself subconsciously it wasn't until the sky was growing purple with the first rays of sunlight that his heavy eyelids drooped shut a faint mumble leaving his lips as he joins Steve in slumber.   
  
“Peter Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	8. Chapter 8

_“What’s the story on the kid? He just seemed to show up attached to your side out of nowhere. Even Natasha doesn't know who he is.”_  
  
_“Peter cannot be easily explained,” Fury begins in a serious tone as they all sit around Steve’s hospital bed, “He has had a very eventful life in the short years he has been here, but it isn't my place to share with you what he has gone through. Too many people have betrayed him and taken away his choice, I won’t add my name to that list.”_  
  
_“The only thing I can share with you about him is that his name is Peter Parker and he is one of the best agents I have ever trained. You will be seeing more of him, but it's up to him whether or not you learn anything else about him.”_  
  
Staring listlessly down at his open sketchbook Steve just can’t seem to concentrate. Every time he brings his pencil to the paper his mind wanders back to the young boy on the medical floor. What was it about Peter that captured his mind so? Was it simply because his name was Peter? Or maybe it was because he hadn’t been around any kids since that horrible day all those years ago. But it felt like more than that, and it was driving him insane.  
  
Setting his sketchbook down he pushes himself up to go search for Tony. Maybe talking with him would help him work out what was going on. A quick walkthrough of their floor showed no signs of his husband, however, and Steve was left standing in the living room with his hands perched on his hips.  
  
“JARVIS, where is Tony?”  
  
_“Sir is currently in Peters hospital room. Would you like me to inform him that you are looking for him?”_  
  
“No thank you JARVIS, I’ll head down to him.”  
  
_“Of course sir.”_  
  
Brow furrowing in confusion Steve makes his way to the elevator determined to talk to his husband about what was affecting him -and maybe Tony too- and figure out what to do about it.  
\----------------------------  
_‘God if the papers could see me now.’_ Tony muses as he quietly watches the rise and fall of Peter's chest. It had only been a day since the battle with the lizards and Peter was already completely healed, not even a scar where his injuries had been. It made Tony wonder just where Fury had found the kid, he knew mutants were a thing but they were usually nudged Xavier's way to go to his fancy school.  
  
He stiffens when the kid suddenly makes a sleepy sound and shifts to his side facing Tony before settling back to sleep. Sighing in relief, he can't stop himself from staring at the young teen. Why did he seem so familiar? Actually, that was a stupid question; he knew why he was familiar, for god's sake his name was Peter. It didn't take a genius -which he is- to figure it out. The true question was why was he letting it affect him so much? He’s gone through things like this before when he had started leaving the tower after his son's death. Every smiling little boy reminded him of his own, every brown-haired kid running by made him do a double take, anytime he heard a small voice cry ‘Daddy’ he would look.  
  
This was different but not. Here was a boy, who looked the age his son would have been were he still here, the same brown hair and eyes, hell he even had the personality Tony imagined his son would have had. It was unnerving, and Tony had tried to ignore it, but in the end, he found himself searching the teenager out and now he was watching him sleep like some weird pervert.  
  
In his defense that hadn't been his plan when he made his way to the room, he had wanted to talk to him, but when he came in and found him sleeping soundly, he couldn't find the will to leave. How can someone even look like your kid had when he slept? It was unfair and slowly driving him insane.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
Jumping to his feet at the unexpected voice the chair behind him flips to the ground causing the teen to startle violently awake smacking out at the thing closest to him which is an unlucky heart monitor.  
  
Blinking owlishly at the smoking machine on the ground in pieces Tony has a hard time processing what just happened. Slowly looking at the door, he sees an equally shocked Steve staring openly at the teen crouched on the bed with his mouth hanging open. If Peter were a cat, his hair would have been standing on end. The confused panic on his face causes Tony to awkwardly clear his throat, “Uh so today we learned not to scare Peter.”  
  
“Let me go see if I can find someone to get that,” Steves stutters out before turning and quickly leaving the room.  
  
Shaking his head in feigned disapproval, Tony says, “I don't know how many times I need to remind him that JARVIS can talk to people around the tower with a voice command. He might even be able to clean it up himself.”  
  
“I cannot do that yet sir. Perhaps you should include that in my next update.”  
  
“I am so confused right now.” Peter mumbles in a sleep rasped voice as he sinks back down onto the bed.  
  
“Yeah sorry for that wake-up call, I didn’t mean for it to be so loud.”  
  
Peter digs the heels of his hands into his eyes with a groan as he throws himself back into the pillows, “Maybe just a simple shoulder shake next time?” he quips.  
  
“I’ll try to remember that next time,” Tony says as Steve opens the door and softly closes it behind him.  
  
“They are going to send a janitor in to clean it up, and apparently Fury is on the way to get him.” The small frown on his face clearly states Steves displeasure at this.  
  
“Oh thank god! I was going insane in here,” Looking quickly over at Tony he reassures, “Not that this isn’t like the nicest room I’ve ever been in, I just hate being cooped up.”  
  
“It’s not like we locked you in here,” Tony snips, slightly annoyed at the thought of this boy leaving, “You could have gotten up and walked around.”  
  
“Usually if I’m ever in the infirmary at headquarters, Fury makes me stay in the room until the doctors clear me. He says it gives me time to think about what stupid thing I had done to get in there.”  
  
Tony hums thoughtfully as he pulls his chair back up from the ground and sits as Steve lowers himself into the one next to it, “You seem to be with Fury a lot, is he your dad or something?” Tony asks jokingly, only Steve able to hear the serious undertone.  
  
“As if someone would sleep with that man,” Peter says with a laugh as snuggles back into his pillows, “I’m his favorite out of all the trainees, not to mention he feels bad for me, so he basically lets me do whatever, within reason of course.”  
  
Steve glances at Tony before leaning towards Peter, “He feels bad for you?”  
  
Humming Peter fidgets with his hands in his lap, “Yeah, he likes to act like he doesn't care, but I've seen him actively try and help me avoid situations that may remind me of what happened. Not to mention he shows no mercy whenever we come into contact with HYDRA.” Peter laughs and glances over at the two, “He can definitely be scary sometimes.”  
  
Tony has never seen Steve become so stiff so quickly when he hears the word HYDRA pass Peter's lips. Placing a soothing hand on his knee, Tony asks Peter, “You've come in contact with HYDRA?”  
  
Laughing un-humorously Peter answers with a sarcastic, “You could almost say they were my parents. I grew up in a HYDRA facility, unwillingly but that didn't matter.”  
  
“Where were your parents?”  
  
Steves soft question makes Peter look down as he picks at a piece of thread on the blanket, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
An uncomfortable feeling was building in Tony's chest, and he didn't know what to do about it. He tried his hardest to avoid kids for obvious reasons and now here he is with a kid telling him he grew up as a prisoner in a HYDRA facility. Every instinct was screaming at him to run. To get up and leave before he became attached to this obviously damaged kid, who was in no way safe. He couldn't live through another person he loved being taken, and he didn't have room in his life for another person to love. But he couldn't move. No matter how loudly the voices yelled and encouraged he could not get up and leave the room. He was doomed the second he looked into those honey orbs.  
  
_God dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes and also let me know what you thought!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment, they never fail to make me smile :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ***** I have added new parts to this story and rearranged things! Please go back and re-read story if you have not already! Story was updated at 3:50 A.M. Pacific Time 6/24/18

_ “Peter I know who your parents are.” _ __  
__  
_ The thing about having super senses is that you almost never have complete silence. You can be the only person in a room, and you will still hear someone a few rooms over typing on their computer, someone outside on their phone, the ice machine making that plink noise as it drops new ice cubes down. But when those words leave Maria's mouth, Peters whole world goes silent except for the harsh thud of his heart.  _ __  
__  
_ ‘She knows who my parents are. This envelope, this piece of yellow paper has my parents names in them.’ _ __  
__  
_ “Peter I don't want you to feel pressured,” Maria's soft voice draws him out of his head, bleary eyes focussing on the concerned face in front of him, “I know how scary this is but you don't have to open that and if you do open it nothing has to change. You can pretend you never read it. You can throw it away without reading it.” _ __  
__  
_ “Am I allowed to do that?” Peter whispers, “So many kids would give anything to know their parents, and now I have the opportunity to do that.” _ __  
__  
_ “Peter no,” she says sternly taking his hand in hers as she glares fiercely at him, “I need you to drop that selfless attitude right now. This isn't about other kids; this is about you. If you don't feel comfortable reading that you don't have to simply because you have something most kids don't.” _ __  
__  
_ Biting his lip as he looks down at the seemingly innocent envelope he asks, “I only want you to tell me if they gave me to HYDRA. I don't need you to tell me anything else; I just have to know before I look.” _ __  
__  
_ He looks so lost in the hospital bed that she has to pull him into a hug, so he has something to cling to. “Peter I wouldn't have given you this if they had. The people in this envelope would never do something like that. If they had known you were still alive, they would have stopped at nothing to get you.” _ __  
__  
_ Blinking back tears he nods into her shoulder before gently pulling back and wiping his eyes. “Uhm I-I think I’m going to wait to open it.” _ __  
__  
_ “That's fine Peter; you can open it whenever you're ready.” _ __  
__  
__ Smiling shakily he tries to move the conversation into safer waters.   
  
Now here he was with Captain America and -retired- Iron Man questioning him about his parents. Glancing at the still closed envelope on the table next to him Peter wonders if there will ever be a better time to open it. He could always wait to open it when he was alone or until he was with Fury, but the first option would be difficult and what if he messed it up somehow like he always does and well the option with Fury is just awkward. He isn't good at being the comforting type. Captain America was literally the most clichéd father type Peter had ever seen, and Tony was good at keeping a situation from going too awkward. Mind made up Peter opens his mouth to ask when the door opens to reveal the janitor ready to get the destroyed heart monitor.   
  
“Here let me help you with that!” Quickly pushing out of the chair Steve helps the man sweep up what little pieces he can before excusing himself to help the man carry the bulk of the machine down to the dumpsters.   
  
“That man just can't let people do their jobs,” Tony muses as he watches the door swing shut behind his husband a small smile on his face.   
  
Peter's mouth thins as he pulls his hand back from the envelope. Maybe that was a sign that he shouldn't open the folder with them. Fury always tells him to be aware of his surroundings and atmosphere. He didn't think this really fit into that lesson, but he could take a hint.    
  
“Uhm, I just wanted to say thank you,” Peter begins, “for letting me stay here in your tower to recover and also talking to me and making me feel welcome. It's been nice.”   
  
Tony looks at him curiously before smiling cheekily, “Can't let it be said that I'm not a great host now can I?”   
The teen smiles as the hospital door swings open and Fury strides through. A black duffel bag clutched in his hand.   
  
“Fury! Nick! Buddy ‘ole pal! How I've missed you!” Peter cries while latching onto the man as he throws the bag onto the bed, “The world just isn't the same without your shiny head next to me!”   
  
“Well, you're going to need to get used to it because you’re staying here.”   
  
“Wait, what?”   
  
“Yeah, I second that ‘what’” Tony says as he looks incredulously at Fury, “last time I checked the tower is mine, and I don't remember saying this was going to be happening.”   
  
Fury snorts, “yeah because I just decided it on the way over. Peter is so close to completing his SHIELD training. All he needs now is approval from someone with experience. I normally have the trainees go out with another agent, but since he is making so many new friends here I thought ‘well why not have him get his approval here?’” He smirks at Tony's flabbergasted expression as Steve re-enters the room, “He will be staying for a week, and at that point, you will give me an analysis on him and whether or not you think he will make a good SHIELD agent. A superheroes stamp of approval will get him far.”   
  
“Psh, I don't need a heroes stamp of approval to get me anywhere, “Peter scoffs.   
  
Chuckling Fury ruffles his hair, “That cocky attitude can only get you so far.”   
  
Sticking his tongue out at the man Peter turns back to Tony with a grin, “so which room is mine? I'm not staying in here the whole week.”   


* * *

Peter eased into life at the tower so seamlessly one would almost think he’d been there his whole life. By the end of the week he had wormed his way into Steves morning routine (the one where he has to tempt his husband out of bed with food and coffee. Now he had a teen to do the same with), Tony had stumbled on him in Natasha's room with a green face mask and hair rollers watching grease with the assassin, joined Clint on his stakeout in the vents when he was doing his weekly blackmail check, and somehow got Bruce to let him into the lab and help out with his experiments. Thor was in Asgard otherwise he too would probably be starry-eyed for the teenager.   
  
Tony was the only one who seemed to be showing any type of restraint. And by restraint, he meant not letting Peter into his workshop. Or so he had thought because one second he had been alone in his workshop listening to AC/DC and the next he was showing the teen how to make a solar powered coffee machine.    
  
Staring in bewilderment as Peter happily fiddles with the parts in front of him Tony can’t help but wonder what the hell was happening.    
  
“So I need to connect these two pieces right here and then-”   
  
Shaking his head, Tony reaches out to redirect Peters attention, “no you don't do that until the end. If you start here, it will be much easier…”   
  
Before anyone knew it, it was the day before Fury would appear to collect Peter. They all decided it would be a nice idea to have a movie night type thing as a goodbye to Peter who had passed with flying colors on the reports all of them had written on him. They had not just passed him because they liked him either when he had first showed up, they had invited him to a training session to spar with each of the Avengers (minus Thor and the Hulk), and he had impressed even Natasha.   
  
The night passed in a fun blur and dragged on into the late hours of the day until everyone said goodnight and goodbye to Peter in case he left before they could see him tomorrow. As Tony and Steve laid in bed that night, they both had a sense of serenity they hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime.   


* * *

__ Hard fingers dug into his cheeks as fat tears cut a path down his splotchy face. His throat was raw from his screams and begging, tongue dry from dehydration. His stomach rolled in both hunger and nausea.   
  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me now?”   
  
Peter sobs and squeezes his eyes shut. He was so hungry, so thirsty, body in pain from the beatings he’d endured. But relief from these things was too high of a price. His stomach heaves suddenly causing Peter t gag up stomach acid and the harsh hand on his face stops him from being able to turn away so instead the suit in front of him is splattered in the puke.   
  
“I’m sorry,” his young voice cries, “I don't feel good I don't feel g- good.”   
  
A wail leaves him when he is backhanded into the wall his cheeks burning while dark liquid trails down his face, the air suddenly tasting metallic. A blood splattered fist wraps in the fabric of his hospital gown and yanks the sobbing child forward again, “you're going to pay for that you little shit. I think Vern should come to visit.”   
  
“No! I- I’ll be good!” Peter gasps eyes wide with terror when the door opens revealing the hulking figure of Vern as he draws near, “Please No! I’m sorry I’m sorry-”   
  
Peter shoots up in his bed with a scream hands clutching desperately at his throat. Heartbeat thundering in his ears as his chest heaves with broken gasps; Peter stares unseeingly at the dark room in front of him. Trembling he shoves himself back into the corner of his bed against the wall trying to disappear as he curls up into a ball, head tucked under his arms.   
  
The sound of footsteps thundering down the hall causes his whole body to stiffen and when the door swings open he goes completely still as if doing so will make him appear invisible. There is a moment of silence before the door pushes shut with a soft click and two pairs of feet carefully make their way to the bed.   
  
“Peter?” Steve's voice calls softly, “Are you alright?”   
  
He tries to breathe to calm himself down but only succeeded in pushing air harshly from his nostrils as he curls up tighter.   
  
There was a soft murmur that normally Peter would have heard, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment, so the hand that suddenly landed on his knee scared the crap out of him. Flinching harshly his head shoots up as he bares his teeth at the two men on his bed. Tony was the one who had reached out to touch his leg, and the sight of the teen's face did nothing to push him away and only seemed to bring him closer as he climbed onto the bed to sit next to the teen.   
  
“I know a thing or two about nightmares,” he says quietly, “and it always helps me to have someone to hold onto.”   
  
Peter blinked owlishly as he finds himself drawn into the billionaire's arms and then into Steve's arms as he engulfs both him and Tony in a firm embrace. It takes about two seconds of feeling their comforting warmth around him before he splinters apart and starts shaking with sobs.    
  
Steve and Tony only hold him tighter.   


* * *

__ “Sirs. Miss Romanoff is inquiring about your location. Shall I tell her where you are?”   
Tony groans and burrows deeper into the soft pillow his head is resting on as he groans out, “No JARVIS. Let me sleep in peace!”   
  
__ “Of course sir but I feel I should inform you it is nearly noon and Master Peter will be leaving at 1 o’clock with Director Fury.”   
  
Prying his eyes open Tony blearily focuses on his husband on the other side of the teenager still sound asleep between them. It takes him a second to realize that there is a teenager in between them. Not only is he in between them, he is entirely wrapped up by them. He is just barely visible in the tangled mess their arms make over him, and the thick blanket pulled up to his chin.   
  
Leaning back with a groan Tony reaches over the boy to shake Steve awake and inform him that they need to get up.    
  
An hour later, after gently rousing Peter who seemed determined to pretend last night -or this morning?- Never happened. He did quietly whisper thanks to them before fleeing the room not seeing Steves bright smile and Tony's warm look. All of the team (minus Thor) was waiting in the kitchen surrounded by a massive breakfast feast Tony had arranged for yesterday that consisted of waffles, fresh fruit, cereal, bagels, pastries, juice, and high priced coffee. One by one they say goodbye to the teen and make him promise to visit before heading off to start their own days.    
  
Steve and Tony linger with the kid as he relaxes in the living room with his bag packed on the floor near him. Tony works ‘diligently’ on his new Stark phone design while Steve sketches something in his notebook. Peter was absentmindedly playing with a sealed envelope in his lap, his mind a million miles away. They knew he wanted to ask something, so both waited patiently for him to figure out how to, content to let him take his time.   
  
They didn't have to wait long because not five minutes later, ten minutes before 1 o’clock, Peter quietly calls their names.   
  
“Uhm I kind of have a  favor to ask.”   
  
“Shoot,” Tony says eyes trained on his stark pad, but a quick elbow to his gut has him looking up as Steve glares at him.   
  
“What can we help with?” Steve asks sincerely.   
  
Slowly drawing a finger across the paper of the envelope Peter glances up at the two heroes before sighing.   
  
“I was wondering if maybe you guys wouldn't mind being my support for a second?”   
  
Eyebrows drawing in confusion Steve glances at an equally confused Tony, “support for what?”   
  
Biting his lip Peter sighs, “Uhm, well you see, commander Hill gave me this envelope, “He holds it up to show it off, “and she said ‘hey Peter this has your parents names in it’ i fewer words or less and since I'm a giant baby I haven't read it yet but you guys have been really cool and -I hope this isn't weird saying this- but kind of like parents to me. So I wanted to know if you'd be ok with just kind of being here while I open this and find out who my parents are?”   
  
Heart filling with warmth and clenching painfully tight at the same time; Tony glances over at Steve trying to see what his reaction was and finds the blank-faced stare of a man thinking.    
  
Nodding slowly Steve give a small strained smile, “I'd love to and so would Tony.”   
  
“Uh yeah,” he agrees rubbing the back of his neck trying to ease the uneasy feeling building in him.   
  
Whispering a thank you Peter stares down at the envelope like it might bite him. Letting out a sigh he slowly reaches down to pick it up. Running his finger along the edge, he rips it open carefully and simply stares into the folder for a moment a though afraid of what lies inside. Honey eyes darting up as if reassuring himself that there is still two adults with him Peter gently pulls out the papers resting inside.   
  
Looking up at the silent adults once more Peter unfolds the paper and seems to steel himself before looking down at the papers in front of him. Tony watches as his eyes move back and forth as he reads over whatever is in front of him. Tony grasps his husband's hand, finding himself needing support in the situation as well. What was he even getting so worked up about? This was a good thing; Peter finally got to know who his parents were. He could go find them and be reunited, unless if his parents were skum bags and had given him to HYDRA, then Tony would hunt them down and rip open their door-   
  
“Anthony Edward Stark? Are you related to him, Tony?” Peter question as he looks up, eyes suspiciously bright.   
  
All of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.   
  
“What?” Tony whispers eyes wide. Steve makes a strange choking sound as he jerks forward slightly, hand outstretched towards the teen.   
  
“It says my dad is Anthony Edward Stark. Is Stark a common last name or is his a relative of yours? It says the mom is Olivia Newman if that helps?” Peter was practically buzzing with excitement, unshed tears making his eyes shine.    
  
A broken keen escapes Tony's lips, the billionaire stumbling to his feet and over the teen to grab the paper and stare incredulously at it. And there it was, right under the box marked father was Tony’s name. Tony’s name was on that paper which meant he was Peter's father, Olivia’s name was on that appear which meant-   
  
A small hand grasps his arm, and Tony shudders as a broken nose escapes him, wild eyes looking down at Peter. The teenager's face was slowly filling with understanding as his fingers dug into the older man's arm.   
  
“Tony, is that you?”   
  
He tried dammit. He tried so hard not to cry but when Peter continues in that fragile hopeful voice, “Are you my dad?” there is no holding back the tears and ugly noises that escape him as he engulfs him in his arms. A second later they were joined by Steve who desperately clung to them both, big frame shuddering with the cries that escaped him. They had Peter wrapped so tightly between them that the only visible part of him was his small hand fisted in tony's shirt.   
  
When Fury stepped out of the elevator, The trio didn't even acknowledge him the only thing that mattered was each other safe and sound again. Fury couldn't help but smile.   
  
It was about damn time.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end of this story...  
> It feels so nice but sad at the same time :( The reason it took me so long to get this chapter out was because i've been working a loooot and I was redoing and adding to this story. I got a few comments that really bothered me so I really tried to make the story better after going over it with their complaints in mind. I apologize for any mistakes, i'm half asleep right now I just really wanted to get this out to you guys! I left it with an open ending because I don't know when i'll get the sequel out and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.  
> If anyone prefers or just wants to be able to read the original let me know and I’ll post it as a separate story!  
> Thank you so much to all of you who have commented, gave kudos, bookmarked and subscribed! You guys rock!


End file.
